Teenage Dream
by kenet2904
Summary: This is a comedy story about a country girl name Kayla who ran away from her hometown and found herself in San Francisco California. She is 17 and finishing her senior year in Richmond High. She will encounter problems and boy issues. check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**The** ringing noise of my alarm clock made my head bolt straight up and bumped my head on my lamp. The stack of books and papers on my table fell off and I let out a groan.

It took me a day to sort those books according to its dues and the papers alphabetically. My lamp is still on and I punched the alarm clock to stop it and my reading glasses are hanging on my nose. I looked around and see my room like a tornado has been in here. I got used to this every morning though, messy room, books and papers scattered, and me always bumping on my lamp when my alarm clock startles me.

I got up and rearranged the books and paper into a neat pile, not caring for its original arrangement I made before. I haven't changed my clothes since I came home yesterday and I stink. My hair is greasy and my face is dry, and looks very dull under the fluorescent light in my bathroom. I washed my face with a normal soap and water and brushed my teeth. I changed my uniform into clean ones and I packed my books and papers that I need for another day in school. I reviewed the whole night, just to get an A+ for this Chem. test this morning. I opened the window in my apartment and stuck my head out and breathed the morning breeze here in San Francisco California.

The horns of cars blare and all the people walking below me greeted my brand new day. I still couldn't believe that I am here now in the city, but I still miss Nashville; where I grew up.

The fresh air hovering day and night, the sound of farm animals and the galloping of the horses; I miss those little things I remember in Nashville. But now I am here in San Francisco, studying and away from my family, and I will do my best to graduate and get a degree in a University and have a secure future for myself.

I ate a left over burger in my mini fridge and headed to the stairs munching. Every day is the same, but I like it. Miss Franco, the one that owns the building greets me every morning I come down from third floor.

"Good morning, Kayla." Miss Franco greets, while sweeping the floor and a big smile just for me.

"Good morning Miss Franco" I greeted her, she's been like a mother to me since she gave me a room in her apartment. Sometimes she gives me advice and inspiration to go to school every day, and bake me cakes for my birthday.

It's been three years since I moved here in Richmond San Francisco. I started coming to Richmond High when I was in grade nine and now, I'm in grade twelve. It was really hard work, to maintain my grades up high. All the students there are really nice. They are so quiet around me every time I am near, so I can concentrate on my school works, and once there was this guy when I was in grade eleven, he gave me a jar of peanut butter which is really nice of him. A kid told me that snakes will pop out the time I open it, but I didn't believe, he's just jealous because people are giving things to me. I gave the peanut butter jar to a homeless man, who was very grateful for that, and then the next day I walked past him, he chased me. I wonder why he got mad at me after giving him a jar of peanut butter and he also mentioned he almost got a heart attack.

I got on the bus and got off when it reached the Richmond High. Students filled the front yard, chattering to each other and laughing, I smiled too. It is nice to go on a school where everything is perfect. I've known for the gang rape on school dance before but I don't think about it that much because I know that it'll never happen again, I just know. I waved and smiled at few students I know, but they didn't wave back or greet me. They must be really busy chatting and catching up on their gossips.

I sat at the back of the class in my Chemistry class, that's where cool people sat and I wanted to seat there today. The teacher walked in and announced that we will have the test today and I heard someone clapped its hand excitedly. And it was me; I can feel that I am also smiling like crazy. Everyone's eyes turned on me, glaring and giving me evil looks. I stopped clapping and I sunk on my seat; embarrassed.

'_I know they didn't want me to make any noises, because they need to concentrate for the test, how silly of me and blew their concentration_' I said to myself.

The teacher handed out the test papers in each row and I regretted that I chose to sit at the back. As soon as the Mr. Garci got on our row and handed the papers out, I can't wait to read and answer the questions.

"If you haven't got a test paper in front of you, please raise your hand." Mr. Garci said to the class. "You shall answer it in one hour, and time starts now." Then he looked at his watch. "And no talking during the test please."

I got excited too much and I almost snap the pencil I am holding. I turned over the paper and forcing myself not to look at the first question while I wrote my name on the top.

The whole world seems to stop when I started to answer the questions. All the words and terms that I need to write came automatically to me and my hand is probably going a hundred miles per hour. I finished the test exactly thirty minutes and I raised my hand so the teacher could collect my paper, but he seems not to notice so I kind of yelled at him. He didn't move or twitch or something, he must be sleeping, then he snored quietly.

"Mr. Garci!" I yelled again and he bolted his head upright from where he ducked before and he stumbled on his desk and his circle reading glasses fell off from his nose and struggled to find it on the ground.

The whole class laughed at him and I rushed to the teacher and tried to help him I also told him that I am very sorry, but when I get to him, he already found his glass and cleared his throat. The whole class didn't stop laughing. I looked behind me to tell them to stop but my gaze fell into Leon, the most handsome guy I've ever met. But I never met him, I just know his name, and he is popular and he has been in my geometry class and science class, and he played basket ball and football for the school. And I am not stalking him!

His laser-white teeth showing while he smiles at our poor teacher, and beside her is Leon's counterpart; Melissa. She has been titled by the whole student body as the 'Star' of RHS. She is also the captain cheer leader of the Pep Squad and the most popular girl in school. She turned to me and says,

"You are in big trouble, smart girl." She said, with her eyes glowing crazy blue then she flicked her ever perfect blonde hair. That made me check out my own chestnut colored hair. I touched it and tried to smoothen it, it is really not nice of me to look like this in front of the 'Star'. I got shy a little but I turned to stare at Leon and fantasize about him.

Mr. Garci cleared his throat again and he looks like he is about to cry, so the class stopped their laughs and now they are looking at me. "Miss Watson, come with me, in the office. Right now." The teacher said with his shaky voice, showing that he was embarrassed in front of his class, by me.

"Nice face, Kayla." Melissa said then the class broke into laughs again. I feel embarrassed too, you know. In front of Leon Collins. And the whole class.

I followed the teacher and we went inside a sound proof room. He looked angrily at me and says,

"Miss Kayla, I don't like you yelling during test okay," he paused and I just stare at him. "We don't want our top student to be in trouble, so we'll just pretend it never happens." He is still pretty shaken up but he walks away. I wanted to apologize again but he hurriedly came out the door.

The bell rang, which means, for the whole student body; freedom. I walked back to the room, where my bag is, and found Leon and he looks like he is looking for something. I entered the room and I'm sure as hell that I am smiling like a dork to him, not that I care. I mean he is here! Alone! Well, not totally alone, but with me too, in this romantic chemistry room.

Leon looked to me as confused as he was before and asks, "Uhh, Are you alright there?" I can feel my jaws getting numb because it's like five minutes since I smiled at him and he didn't even told me 'what a beautiful smile you have'. I am pretty sure that my eyes are just about to pop out of their eye sockets too, seeing the one and only; most popular guy in the school.

"What do you want?" he asked.

He stared at me more confused now and a little hint of fright, but I know he is a brave guy, or fearless even. I stepped closer to him to look at him closer and he took a step back, trying to grab anything that he can use as a weapon; and he found a meter stick, which our teacher uses every time he needs to draw a perfect line.

I was still smiling like a maniac and I thought to myself that he is out of my league, like way, way, way out of my league and my smile must be scaring him. I snapped out of it and moved quickly, and he thought I was just about to stab him or something he flinched and pointed the meter stick at me as if it was a sword, but I was going the other way, the seat where my bag is.

He didn't move from where he is standing and I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door and I stopped then turned to face him and I was just about to ask if he could sign my diary but I gave him my smile before and I ran outside the hall.

I slowed down so I am now walking and I am breathing heavily, I found a free spot under a tree and sat there, I got a little angry and slightly threw my bag on the seat under the tree. I let out a big sigh and sank my face on my both hands. I want to cry and have someone to tell my feelings about Leon but I have no one. I had no one since I moved here; I guess no one wants a country girl near them. Except for Taylor Swift maybe. Or Hannah Montana of Disney channel.

The wind breezes calmly and brushed the hair out of my face and it feels good too. I forced back the tears inside my eyes. I do not know what happen, and what reason I am in tears.

Another thing bugs me is that, why do I act like I am a dork whenever I am near Leon. I've been alone with some other guy before for example was Jonny Roberts. He is a skeletal of a boy and he is a math geek. We stayed inside a room for like ages and he was trying to make me go out with him. But he lives in Wisconsin now.

I gotta stop this disease before it could affect my studies. I cannot be distracted by some boy, even though he is really good looking and his killer smile is just perfect and it could melt me. And don't forget his sexy brown eyes and his ever perfect hair and I bet they are soft. And when he smile, a dimple appears on his left cheek and –

I gotta stop this. See? He is a distraction. He distracts me and it could affect my studies. I gotta stop thinking about him and fantasize about him, period. I stood up and I introduced in my mind the new Kayla Watson of Richmond High.

I walked with my chin up and my eyes determined and confident. I walked towards my English class when Leon is walking the opposite direction and he is talking to Melissa and the brunette girl Zoe. He didn't even looked at me but just seeing him talking, his perfect lips moving and smiles, his hair got smoothen by the wind.

Oh, no! I gotta stop this, really. I forced myself to close my eyes and my heart or mind is making me to open it and something inside me is helping me to not to look at him and I stomped on the ground two times, and convincing myself he is a distraction. He was just a couple of meter away from me and I do not know what to do, I circled on the place where I stood and decided to jump and duck behind a bush and my instinct kicked in and without any further ado I jumped and ducked behind a bush. In my defense, I have no other options left, but to jump out of the way and hide.

"What was that?" the brunette girl Zoe said, she sounds a little frightened.

"Some kind of rabbit?" Leon said to her.

"But it is bigger, like really big for a rabbit and," Zoe said.

"Zoe, let's just make the principal call the exterminator and check for it, it's not our business to hunt vermin" Melissa said.

Then they all walked away and continued their little chit chat. While I was peeking through the bush, something went _click_, _click_ beside me. Then I heard two more _click_, _click_, and then I turned and see this kid.

He holds a big black camera and he is taking pictures of Leon, Melissa and Zoe. I looked at him, and he is so busy, he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Um, excuse me what are you doing?" I asked the kid.

"Shhh, you don't want us to blow our cover." Then another _click_, _click_ on the camera.

"What? Stop that! You stalker! Who do you want? Melissa or Zoe?" I wanted to say to him that Leon is mine. But I shut my mouth before I can blurt it out.

"I'm not a stalker," he paused then packed his camera inside his bag. "I'm a secret agent"

"Huh, uh."

"No not really, I'm a paparazzi." He confessed.

"Why do you take pictures of them?" _I want to have one without Melissa and Zoe in it._

"Told you, I'm a paparazzi, students here pay me to get pictures of the person they like." He stood up and walked away. But he tripped because his pants got caught on a branch and ran again.

"Weird." I said

I walked towards my next class which is Arts. I brushed the twigs and leaves off my clothes and head towards the Art wing.

**I** wish Leon is in my art class, so I can draw him, while he is sitting in this class. But instead I just drew our farm back in Tennessee. I drew our farm animals and the wide green grass stretching across the horizon. I also drew my favorite horse, Pixie. He is a beautiful stallion and soft mane and I really miss him now.

Again, another subject had finished and no one ever talks to me. Sometimes it bothered me that they are very silence around me but I just think that were on a test or something so we are not allowed to talk to each other.

On lunch I always seat in the library, reading sometimes or on the computer, researching home works and stuff. It is always the same and sometimes I ask myself if maybe I could socialize outside and make friends but I shoved the thought at the back of my mind and kept thinking that friends can be distraction and Leon is one of them even though he is really dreamy and STOP!

I scolded my mind, and convinced myself not to think of that gorgeous boy again but thinking that he is gorgeous is making me to fantasize more about him. I was frowning and murmuring to myself and making funny noises like grunting and moaning. I opened my eyes and all the students working inside the library were looking at me, so is our librarian, Miss Tricia.

I heard someone says, "Someone's off their meds again." Then couple of girl laughs echoed through the annoying silence in the library. I smiled at them immediately and turned back on my research assignment and let myself sink in my seat.

**I** used the bus to get to my apartment. I always feel alone when riding the bus, seeing place by place and I don't have any one to talk to or to talk about Leon. About how his gorgeous brown eyes melts my heart. I should probably stop thinking about him, just for now. Now that I was feeling a bit 'emo'.

I just wish that I could talk to someone, because I felt really alone. I never felt it before because I was so focused on my studies and maintaining my grades up high, higher than the buildings of San Francisco. I could use a bff right now. My bff back home is Jesse, the cowgirl. We've been together since kindergarten at Nashville. He always gives me a ride on a horse and together, we explore the unexplored and help me brush my horse Pixie and even talk about our crushes at school. But she's probably mad at me because I didn't even say goodbye to her when I decided to ran away and hitch a ride to San Francisco. I also forgot the hundred bucks I stole from my parents, which they earned for a week of farming and selling eggs at the market. They'll never gonna forgive me, including my own horse.

I remembered that day when I ended up somewhere in Downtown Richmond and I was shivering so badly and starving, Miss Franco saw me and gave me a ride to her apartment, she gave me new clothes and cooked me a hot soup. I didn't spend my hundred bucks for anything. I'm saving it for my tuition at school. Miss Franco gave me my own room in her apartment and every morning, she'll sneak in my apartment using her spare keys to enter my room and cook me for breakfast and leave maybe her change from her pocket and that I will use to get on a ride to bus.

Like I said before, she's been like a mother to me. She also paid my tuition at school and told me to keep my money. And it is still have it and haven't decided yet how, and where to spend it.

The bus stopped and I got off it. All the thoughts of running away and being alone in this place made me want to cry. But tears won't come out of my eyes. The sky has darkened a bit and the cold breeze from the morning is now a little harsh and it's colder. I walked to the apartment with my shaky legs. I don't know why. I took a deep breath and I want to be happy when Miss Franco sees me. I held my head up high and I thought of me being an intelligent woman.

I entered the main door of the apartment and saw Miss Franco, as always, seating inside her apartment and knitting a really huge blanket. "Hey, Miss Franco."

"Hey, child. How was school?" Miss Franco said without taking off her eyes from what's his doing.

"Pretty good. Lot of home works, as always." I said, trying to sound as happy as I can be.

Miss Franco stopped knitting and looked at me through her reading glasses with her serious but beautiful turquoise eyes. "Kayla, I know that you work hard at school. But make sure you are happy. I don't want my little girl to be lonely" her turquoise eyes smiled.

"I know, but I am happy. I'm happy that you found me," I paused "I am happy that you helped me and I'm happy with that" I forced a smile.

Miss Franco continued knitting and rocked on her rocking seat. I lied to her. But the part that I am happy because she found me was real. I am just feeling lonely I don't have friends.

That night, I was feeling restless; I can't stop thinking about Leon Collins. This is different; I am not fantasizing about him. I am just thinking the _what ifs_ if Leon and I were together. Not that we're gonna _be_ together. Just thinking.

What if Leon and I are talking in school and laughing with each other? I would probably be the happiest nerd in the world. I took off my reading glasses and landed my back on my bed. My lamp is the only source of lighting in my room, and I stare at my dark ceiling.

What if Leon and I are going together and he kissed me? I'm pretty sure his lips are soft and maybe it'll taste good. And I wonder if we're gonna do tongues.

That thought disgusted me and I'm pretty sure Leon will be disgusted too, so I skipped that part.

I tried to close my eyes and sleep well but images of him are inside my head. One is Leon, with his killer smile and another one is he is in his basket ball uniform, his bulging biceps showing and I imagined him do a three point shot and the crowd started to scream and cheer. Many pictures are still in my head and I can't sleep. Maybe I should consider taking sleeping pills from now on.

I still kept on thinking about Leon and picturing him in my mind. A couple of hours later I fell asleep. I slept with my favorite pillow locked on my both arms thinking it is Leon that I am hugging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**The** next morning was pretty much the same like the others and while I was walking towards the Art wing I saw the boy from yesterday. He is holding his big black camera and walking towards the Photography room. I'd called to him but I did not know what his name is.

"Hey!" I called to him and I ran. He looked back then started to walk again towards the Photography room. I caught up to him and grabbed him on his sleeve.

"What do you want?" The boy asked. The wriggled off from my grip.

"Hi, I'm Kayla. I didn't get the chance to introduce myself yesterday."

"I know who you are." He said. "Kayla Watson, the RHS's top student, and also the schools biggest loser."

"What? Don't say that! I'm not a loser!" I exclaimed. Really, am I that big of a loser even this kid knows who I am? "And how did you know that?"

He handed me a card. I looked at it and frowned. It's got he's name on it and his adobe photoshopped picture. He edited his face, deleted all the zits and made his teeth whiter and hi nose pointier.

"I'm this school's paparazzi, as in top secret, so you cannot tell the teachers about my job, just between the students of this school."

I slipped the card inside my pocket. "And what exactly that you do, Mr. top-secret-paparazzi?"

"I can take pictures of whomever you want me to take a picture of. Of course, just in this school" he paused "and of course, you gotta pay."

Tempting, I don't have real pictures of Leon, just in my head. "How much?"

"It depends" he paused "on how much effort I need to take that picture."

The bell rang and the kid headed towards the Photography room, probably to print photos. I wanted to ask if he could take a picture of Leon just for me, and especially for me. But it could cost me more than the change in my pocket so I tried not to tell him, even though my heart and mind is screaming 'Leon!'

I headed towards my class which is Physics. That subject is boring as in capital B, boring. It was more like a Math subject, because of calculating energy and electricity and stuff. The room is so damn quiet because the students are so bored. Our Physics teacher is so ancient, he can barely talk. All we heard is moaning and old grunts coming from him. I feel kind of sorry, and maybe suggest to our principal that he should be resting, not in peace though, just in his house resting.

I am so glad I am out of there. On the hall way were our class and me at the back walking alone. Beside me walked Leon Collins with a pink lollipop in his mouth and I started to fantasize about how hot he looks, licking that lollipop.

I was absent mindedly looking at him and he looked back. His gorgeous brown eyes are melting my heart. But it has to keep on beating or I'll never finish senior year and get on College.

His eyes are puzzled, while he is looking at me. Maybe now he realized that I am pretty and decided to go out me. But soon he pointed at his cheeks and I frowned at him and then he repeated his action and pointed at his left cheek.

"There's something on you're cheek." He was pointing at his left cheek still and I brushed my left cheek and a smear of ketchup from my breakfast bacon with ketchup.

I am so embarrassed that I talked to the paparazzi, and walked all over the school with ketchup on my cheek. The whole student body is probably laughing at me.

Leon stared at me, lifeless, like there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Or he doesn't really care about how I look. Of course he doesn't care, I'm just the biggest loser here in school.

I ran out fast at the corridor, and headed to the bathroom of the school. I entered a cubicle and sat on the toilet. I dunked my face on my both hands. I sobbed and a couple of girls entered the restroom giggling.

"EWMAHGEWD!" which means _Oh my God!_ One of the girls screeched. I am pretty sure that it is Zoe.

"Yeah, totally, that was so embarrassing! Walking to school smeared with ketchup." Melissa giggled again. "If I were her? I'd kill myself. Seriously? In front of Leon!" she laughed again, much louder this time.

"The whole school is really laughing; maybe it'll turn up in our year book. That's gonna be so hilarious." Zoe said dramatically.

"Let's go outta here, before the smell of rest rooms stick to my clothes." Melissa grunted.

"You're right. Come on"

I was so afraid to come out of the rest room. I almost planned to camp here through nights and never come out but I thought about Miss Franco. Miss Franco has always believed in me. I can't let her down.

I stood up and opened got the hell out of that stinking hell hole, and walked with my head held high. I didn't care about the laughing and glaring eyes around me.

I wanted to cry more when I was in the bus but there's no more tear left in my eyes. I am sure Miss Franco will be worried about me so I tried to look normal in front of her. As usual, she talked without taking her eyes off her knitting, thank goodness.

In my apartment, I am too tired for the day to do any home works, so instead I lied on my bed. I was just thinking how cruel world it is for me. And I am starting to think that my life sucks. But it is true; my life sucks.

_I would never want to show my face in that school again_, I thought. But I cannot, I need to finish this senior year, then I'm off to college.

_Just few more months Kayla_. I said to myself. Few more months and I'm off to college. That sends me rolling on my bed and hit the floor.

I need to fill in application forms to apply to college. At the moment I am checking out Princeton, Georgetown and University of New York. Just few more months and I'm off to a new life, where no one knows me and I'll start the new 'Me'.

While I was packing up my books and papers on their arrangement, a small rectangular paper fell down from one of my notebooks. I looked at it and realized the paper.

It was the business card that kid gave me. I totally forgot about him. The paper reads:

Robert McGuire

RHS Secret paparazzi

There was other information like his cell number and his address and how the prize depends on his effort. There also list where he hangout at school.

I tucked the paper inside my wallet and kept in mind to save money and maybe I can get him to take a picture of Leon for me.

**The** next day, I studied my face in my small, cozy bathroom. I looked at my face, trying to see what is wrong and my pretty side. My hair is greasy and lifeless, my eyes are the color of emerald and my lips are pink, and the lower lip is a bit bigger than the top one. My skin is lightly tanned and whenever I'm under the sun it looks golden and that is good. I thought. My boobs are not too big and not too small also, just right for my age. My hip is normal too, but my legs are a bit muscled, because I use to walk and run every day at our farm and to school. My foot is size six, which is perfect. So all in all, I rate myself five out of ten, and from now on I will work on how I look, so people from school will not laugh at me, and I already swore to myself that before I go out of my apartment, I check my reflection, just in case, there's ketchup or something is on my face.

I braided my greasy chestnut hair at my back and clipped my bangs so my whole face is showing and I also swore to myself that after school, I'll wash my hair.

I wore white jeans and a pink top and a black hoodie over it. I wore my worn sandals, but it still looks alright. I stare at my whole body at the mirror and something is just wrong. My braid doesn't suit my outfit so I decided to just make it a ponytail. I look like a normal girl now.

I smiled at myself and headed downstairs and Miss Franco looked at me in disbelief. She said I look like I'm not from country, that I look more like a city girl. A thought came to me, while didn't I chose to clothe like this before? Miss Franco fished something from her pocket and handed me a small rectangle thing.

"Here, child, take this." She smiled at me and saw in my hands a cell phone. "It took me time to save up for that." Without any hesitation I hugged Miss Franco and I thanked her for this little present she has for me.

I sat in the bus, studying how to use a cell. After I get off the bus I know now how to write a text message and how to call. I felt excited, a bit and I wanted to ask for their cell numbers and maybe I could ask Leon for his cell number. But I got shy all of sudden. He'll never give me his number; he'll just think I'm some kind of stalker. But I might try though.

I walked to the school grounds and people are staring at me, not glaring or laughing though, just whispering. I wonder what are they talking about, I hope it's not something bad or something, or maybe there's ketchup on my face and I immediately ran to the Rest room and checked my reflection. I sighed in relief, thank goodness, not even a drop of ketchup.

I walked to my class with my chin up. Geometry is my subject and I can't wait to see what Leon's expression gonna be. I stopped at the doorway to have a climatic entrance but no one seems to notice me. Leon is talking to Melissa, and they look pretty serious about what they're talking about. I walked to my seat, disappointed. Leon didn't even notice me and my new look. I looked at Leon's back and he is still leaning to Melissa, talking I wish I could talk to him, without passing out or being 'dork-ish'. Leon turned to me and our eyes met. Okay that was unexpected. He smiled slightly and says,

"Hi,"

I said "Hi," too.

"You look. . ." he frowned then smiled again "new"

"Thanks," I can't stop smiling and his smile is just heart melting and his white even teeth are glistening, almost glowing and it is blinding me.

"Um, would you like to um, have lunch with me?" he said then smiled again, but his smile shows a hint of worry, like he'll worry, I'll reject his invitation or something else like, hesitation, that'll he'll regret that he asked me.

"Sure, why not."

"I should have your cell number, um, do you have one?" he said then fished his phone out of his pocket. Silver sliding phone and it is shiny. Mine is really old and not colored, and it doesn't have a camera, I got shy to get it out of my pocket so I just cited my cell number at him.

During the whole class, I was thinking and replaying the scene in my head, it is just amazing; I mean I cannot believe it. Leon Collins invited me to have lunch with him. I might die, because of happiness, not now though; I need to see him at lunch.

Our geometry teacher is talking and teaching us about how to work out the circumference of a circle and I tried to listen but the circle in our whiteboard transformed into a face of Leon. His heart-melting smile with extra white teeth and his dimple showing on his left cheek, it just sends my mind flying away to dreamland.

The bell rang and scared the poo out of me. Leon walked with his bag clinging on his left arm and while he walked past he winked at me. I cannot believe it so, I turned around to see if Melissa or Zoe is behind but there is no one, the people in the class have left and I'm the only one there so he must be winking at me. I nearly passed out.

During my Art class, I cannot concentrate on my drawing so I decided to draw Leon's face instead. The face I'd drawn looks distorted and ugly, I've never drawn like this before, and I've never been distracted like this before. And it doesn't matter to me now; I just impatiently waited for the bell, then it rang, signaling the students for lunch.

My phone chimed the 'Joy to the world' tune and I looked at it and someone is calling me I accepted the call and waited for Leon's voice to speak but instead, a voice of a lively girl spoke and asked her if she wants to have a bonus package of texting credit and a bonus thirty dollar worth of call for a week. I ended the call immediately. That was disappointing, but the phone rang again and I answered and heard the most beautiful voice ever.

"Hello? Kayla?" the beautiful voice said, through the phone.

"Um, hi" I stammered through the phone, at least I am not as nervous as before, whenever I'm near him.

"Where are you? I'm waiting here in the cafeteria. Hurry up." Leon's voice is just so good to hear, I would never want to hang up but too late, he hung up first.

I walked to the cafeteria and the smell of fast food and sweat welcomed me in. The cafeteria is full and it's so loud inside I can't even make out what they were saying. I walked around and there's no seat left except for the loser table on the far corner of the cafeteria. I walked around again and maybe I could seat beside Leon.

While I pass through the mob of students holding their trays I saw in the middle of the crowd is Leon. He is sitting with the other jocks. I got nervous and I turned away from the jock table but Leon called after me. So I turned back and forced a smile. I hate going public near the jock table. It just feels wrong, full of testosterone in the air and they smell.

"Hey, Kayla" Leon walked up to me and he lead me to the canteen and bought me a slice of pizza and a milkshake. We walked around the cafeteria to find a seat just for us two and ended up on the loser table.

It wasn't really a loser table with Leon seating with me. I was too nervous to even say something.

Leon gave me his tray with the pizza and milkshake on it. I was too shy but ate it anyway. I am starving. I ate the pizza carefully and slowly, I don't want it to stain my face or my white jeans. Leon's cell rang and he looked at it. Must be a text message or something.

His eyes kinda lit up and looked at me with his smiling face. Leon cocked his head at my back and I looked. A group of girls are carrying their tray and one girl stumbled awkwardly and the other girls pretended they tripped I wanted to get out of their way but it's too late.

One of the girl's spaghetti flew towards my face and the other girls' pizza came next. I thought it was it when a pink slushy rinsed me with its coldness. Everyone was staring at me, even the teachers around us. From the crowd of staring eyes and smiling faces there stood Melissa and Zoe, their camera flashing. More laughter burst on the hissing deep fryer and other processing machine in the cafeteria and I stood up from my seat and I feel like crying. I looked at Leon who didn't even helped me or something, he just seats there calmly and trying not to smile.

I ran towards the rest room to wash my face. I am already in tears and my heart is just impossible. It is hurting; like someone has choked it then ripped it from my chest. I sobbed and ran even faster to the rest room. Tears are falling warm on my cheeks and I can smell spaghetti and pizza on my face and my white jeans is now orange and pink.

I was rushing while crying towards the rest room when I bumped my head on someone's head too. It went BANG and next thing I know is I am on the ground and my head is hurting as well as my heart. A girl was on the ground too, holding her head and tried to stand up but she was too dizzy. I stopped crying for a minute and helped her to stand up and she looked at me with her gray eyes and straight blonde hair.

"Are you alright? Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said to her, my voice is shaky and trembling.

"I'm alright." She looked at me and gasped, and suddenly she looked okay and looked worried about me. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you? Come on, let's clean you up."

She helped me to walk to the rest room and she grabbed a pack of Kleenex from her bag and gave it to me. She also gave me a wet handkerchief, to wash the grease off my face. I was very thankful that we bumped into each other. She was really nice for her kind. She is tall and her smooth long legs are so beautiful to look at, I'm guessing she's a cheerleader.

"Thanks," is all I could manage to say and she gave me her warmest smile.

"I have some spare tops in my locker and you can use my PE short if you like."

"Sure."

"Just wait here, I'll go get them." I don't want her to leave me here alone but I don't want to go outside with my clothes like this. "I'll be quick" then she hurried to the door.

Whenever the memory of that scene in the cafeteria came into my mind, I shove them off my mind. I cry even more and I faced the fact that I am a really big loser in this school. I am not even good at anything except to study or draw my farm. My mind volunteered an idea that would make my life easier: run away, again. But I can't, I am so close to graduating and then I am off to college.

Just few more months. I said to myself over and over again. The door opened and I am hoping it is the girl. And there she is, with her extra top and her PE shorts. I tried to smile for her.

"Here, change your clothes and I'll wait here." I took the clothes and changed.

After I changed, I walked out of the cubicle and she smiled to me. "You look, much better now." She paused then says, "My name is Venus."

"Hi, thanks again. I'm Kayla." I was planning to say 'I'm Kayla, the biggest loser in this school.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

**That** day, I was too upset to come home and I needed to be alone. I phoned Miss Franco and just thank goodness, she gave me a cell. It became handy for the first time. I feel scared now. I don't know why. Just scared and well, lonely.

I decided to be alone and think in a park. I sat on a swing and stares at my feet. The happy laughter and chatters of the children beside me made me feel less lonely. 'Kids, I wish I could be a kid forever. No problems, no responsibility, just happy.'

The sun is setting and the wind is getting a bit colder than a normal autumn wind. I walked slowly outside the park and on path walk. I don't know what to think about, I just want to be alone. I want nothing to think about now. I want a clear mind for a moment.

I wasn't thinking about school, or college applications and my crush. So my mind was intruded by the thought of my hometown.

What if I hadn't run away?

I was with my family, or brushing my favorite horse, Pixie. Or I might be with Jesse, riding horses and we talk about or crush at school and help each other on home works. But I gotta do something else than to farm.

Speaking of my Hometown, I remembered my first crush; Carlos. He is the sweetest kid I've ever met. He also likes me, as like, like more than friends like. But he must be very upset that I left him alone without saying goodbye. My best friend too, must be very very very upset or angry at me.

I stopped at a café restaurant and bought a double espresso. I need to stay up overnight to do my home works. It has been two days since I decided to go to fantasy land and ignore my home works.

I feel more calm now and awake. But still, I feel lonely. I started to write essays and work on math equations. I read articles about or future lessons, just for an advance studying. While working on my essay and English stuff, my head just switch to Venus.

That girl just saved me, literally, saved me from further embarrassment at school. I wonder why she saved me that time. Didn't she know that I am the biggest loser at school? If she knows, why did she help me? After all she looks like those popular cheerleader girls. Her perfect and straight blonde hair and stunning gray eyes makes her look like one, she also dress like one.

Anyway, whatever she looks, she is nice and I like her. And I want to get to know her more and maybe we can be friends. At last, I'm hitting it off at school, finally, a friend. But I can't be so sure she's a friend or maybe she is hag inside, camouflaging. But it can't be, she is really nice, she even let me wear her top and PE shorts so I don't have to suffer from embarrassment.

I shoved the thought of Venus being a hag deep inside at the back of my mind and finished off my home works. For the first time, I can't wait to go to school because of a friend.

**That** next day, I set my alarm clock earlier so I could take a shower, I swore to myself to do that every day. I wore a normal blue jeans and a printed tee, over a hoodie. I can't think of anything to wear at school.

At my left hand I have a paper bag and inside it are Venus' cute top and her PE short. I searched for her in the locker hall and spotted her on her locker. I was just approaching her when Melissa and Zoe and two more girls cornered her, and they look pretty pissed. Venus stood there, her face shows a bit of worry and afraid.

After that the girls gave her evil looks and then walked away, and then I approached her, to ask her if she's alright.

Venus looks pretty shaken up and I have to know what just happened. "Venus, are you alright?" I asked her

"Yeah, I'm alright, why wouldn't I be alright?"

"What did they do to you? Melissa and her freak show?"

"Nothing," she said then slammed her locker door shut.

"That is not nothing, did they say something bad to you?"

"No, they just said that, um," she paused "I cannot miss another cheering practice. That's all." She said then smiled to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I gave her her top and her shorts and I headed to my first class. That scenario at the locker hall is bothering me. I think Venus lied to me, of what really happens. I'll talk to her later, when we meet again. I would not let Melissa and her freak show to bully Venus.

At recess, I decided to go inside the library to print off my research assignment. At the far left corner of the study area was the paparazzi kid; Robert. He is sitting with a girl.

I approached him and maybe we could be friends too, since I caught him taking pictures of Leon with Melissa and Zoe.

"Hi, uh Robert" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey, Kayla." Robert said and I saw the piles of pictures on his table, the girl was holding some kind of list.

"This is Mary. She's kind of my assistant." Then I said hello to Mary and she said hi back.

"What are you doing?" I said then sat in front of them.

"We're just arranging this. We kind of mixed up the orders."

"Yeah, 'coz Robert here, lost the original list of orders and now I have to guess who ordered who"

I looked at the pictures and all of them are the popular guys and girls at school. I saw a pile of Leon pictures and thought that I'm not the only one who's fantasizing him. Of course I'm not the only one; he is the most popular at school. Everyone would want to pay just to have his picture.

We talked for the whole recess and it is nice to talk to people, like Robert and Mary. It seems normal, just to talk and socialize with people. I forgot about Venus and decided to look for her if she needs someone to talk too, I searched in the cafeteria and looked at the cheerleaders' table but she is not there.

I walked around the cafeteria and then I spotted her perfect blonde hair and she is sitting alone at the loser table. She was staring at her half eaten pizza and her milkshake.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" I said.

"Sure," she said then she forced a smile for me.

"What's up?" I ask and hoping that she would really tell me what happened this morning.

"Nothing, do you have any plans for this weekend?"

I was startled because no one asked me that before, I mean, she want to hang out with me at the weekends? Thank God, some changes in my life.

"None,"

"Really? Can I come over to your house or something? Or can I sleepover? Or maybe we could go shopping together and hangout at the parks and go sightseeing for cute boys?" she talk really fast, no doubt she is excited.

"Sure, can I have your phone number or cell maybe and we can talk and plan our weekend." I was excited too, and for the first time here in San Francisco I'm having a bff.

That night, I tried to clean up my room because Venus wanted to sleepover here in my apartment. She said that it is really cool and awesome that I have my own apartment. Miss Franco was also happy for me that I am living my high school happily and she is proud of me.

I cleaned my room and stacked my notebook and textbooks inside my closet and tried to whiten the toilet, it is embarrassing for Venus to use it as it was before but I cleaned it now, nothing to worry about.

**The** next day came so fast and pretty good, maybe because I spend my recess talking to Robert and Mary and at lunch, Venus and I hang out together. When the last bell rang I rushed to the bus and rode home as fast as I can and I am trying to check my apartment if it was real clean and I called the pizza.

A blue VW bug stopped at the front of my building and there come out Venus. It was pretty cool that she has her own car. I rushed down to open the door but Miss Franco beat me to it. I introduced Miss Franco to Venus and Venus to Miss Franco.

We went up to third floor of the building and ate our pizza and we talked about almost everything.

"So, Kayla. Who's in your top five?"

"Huh?"

"You know, your top five crushes." Then she smiled to me.

"Uh, that's pretty hard, let me think." I don't really have a top five but maybe I could make up in my head. "Okay my top five would be Chris, he is just cute."

"Chris the swimming athlete? Yeah, he is pretty cute."

"My top four would be Carlos." I said and not realizing what is going on in my mind, why did I just come out with his name?

"Oh, that math geek that hangout with the other –"

"No, not that Carlos. Carlos is my first crush back at Nashville."

"So, he is a cowboy, yee haw!" then we both laughed together.

"Yes, he kind of are, he likes me too but I left him."

"Okay your top 3," Venus asked.

"My top three is Kyle."

"Yeah, he is cool, he asked me out last year but I said no." Venus said, and suddenly I felt jealous that no one ever asked me out. I remembered how boring and lonely my life is but shoved it out of my mind. What the hell am I thinking? I've got Venus now, and a few friends, like Robert and Mary. And I continued with the topic.

"My top 2 is Eddie,"

"Oh my God, that boy? He is just so damn _hawt_! He's a loner though, but I like him too, he is mysterious." I liked Eddie since the day I first saw him, and he is a real loner, like Venus said. He is just eye-catching and really attractive; he has these electric blue eyes and really cool brown hair. He is interesting yet, mysterious. I want to get to know him.

"Yeah, I know." I said then says, "My top one is, I'm guessing you already know." Then I kind of felt shy.

"Is it Leon?"

"Yeah, he is. He is just so handsome and he has that star quality look that he can be an actor." I said without thinking. What am I saying? It is too obvious that I am obsessed with him.

"Yeah, all the girls like him. Now, my top five; fifth is Chris, the swim star, and fourth is Mark, he is one of the jocks and third is Kyle and my second is Leon." She paused and I can't believe that Leon is just on her top two. For me Leon is the most good looking man alive I know and not for Venus though. "My first crush is Eddie."

What? He found Eddie more good looking than Leon. No offence for Eddie but Leon has prettier eyes and his hair is just fabulous and his skin looks really good and slightly tanned.

"Eddie?" I am speechless. This girl prefers Eddie than Leon for her first crush.

"Yes, I am just in love with him, I know it because I never felt like the way I feel for him." She became a little shy. But she continued, "He just attracts me and he is my type; hot and mysterious.

"Really?" I still can't believe. But anyway, people are different from each other.

"Yeah, I think he is better looking than Leon" _Think what you want to think, but for me, Leon is better looking._ I don't want to have a great debate who is hot and who's not so we just went to sleep after that.

I was still awake and staring at my ceiling when Venus spoke to me,

"Kayla," how the hell did she know that I am still awake? I gave her a sleepy,

"Hhhmm?"

"Do you think I should cut my hair so Eddie would notice me?" Venus asked.

"Maybe, but we gotta know what Eddie likes best." I said.

"But no one talks to him, he never talks to someone, like I told you he's a loner."

"Maybe if we try, we can talk to him and be friends and you could ask him if he wants to go out." I said

"Maybe, but I'm shy whenever I am near him." She paused "but whenever I know that he is near me, I always look at him, stealing glances and remember his face inside my head. I am just obsessed about him."

"Me too, I mean not about Eddie but with Leon."

"I don't know what to do, I suck at this." She said then sighed.

"Me too," As we talk more about crushes, I went more sleepy until she asked me,

"Kayla? Why did you run away from your home?"

She caught me off guard there. I regretted that I told her about my farm and horse and about my first crush Carlos, now, she want to know why I run away. But I guess I can tell her, she is my friend.

"My parents," I paused, don't know how to put it together. "they always wanted me to be like them. I am their first ever daughter and they want me look after our farm and be like them. But I don't want to. I want to be better than a farmer or a cowgirl or whatever. I have my own dreams and desires in my life. That's why I decided to run away. To follow my dreams."

"Your parents seems nice," _excuse me?_

"What? They are control freaks." I said, and a little angry now.

"Trust me you don't know about being a control freak. My mom and dad have always wanted me to be their perfect daughter since my older sister has run away. The next day, the police called and told us about the accident. Ever since my 'rents have wanted me to be more like my older sister. Every time I make a mistake, they will say 'your sister will never have done that' or 'I wish you'd be like your sister' things like that." Her voice was now trembling. "They didn't even know how it hurts whenever they say that in front of my face." She started sobbing.

I gotta admit, her family issue is way bigger than mine and I kind of admire her of being naïve and haven't run away from her home. I got up from my bed and comforted her. Then we both slept on her sleeping bag.

We woke up past ten and we went shopping. Venus is really rich and I don't even have money with me, except for the change in my pocket and the hundred bucks that I've stolen years ago from my parents. We went almost on each shop that sells clothes and my feet are killing me. But we had so much fun; she bought almost on every each shop we go to. I can't even buy anything; anything is just too expensive for me.

We ate at the food court and she said she'll buy me food. I told her that a cheese burger is alright for me and but she ordered a whole pizza and two big Mac for us, and two chocolate milkshakes. I ate just my burger and a slice of pizza; she also ate the same and gave the rest of the pizza to a group of homeless people on our way back to my apartment.

I never felt so much relaxed when we got home from a shopping spree; my apartment is just full of paper bags and hangers. Venus is really busy checking all the stuff she bought.

After she's finish sorting out and trying on dresses and clothes, she sat beside me.

"That was fun! We should do it more often, you and me." Venus said then stood up and gestured on the clothes and unopened paper bags on my bed. "These are yours!" she said excitedly, can't believe it, I am pretty sure my mouth is hanging open and I can't even say anything, not even 'thank you' or something. "I know, they are so cool right? And these are mine. Make sure you wear one on Monday okay?" She sat down again and this time I've managed to say something.

"OMG! Are you serious? I can't take them, it's your money and no, I can't" I don't want to take all of those! It is just too much, and we just know each other for four days. I can't believe her.

"No, they're not my money, my dad's"

"Yes, that's why, it's your dad's or whatever, I just can't have them."

"Please, Kayla. You're my only friend right now. You should look more like a city girl"

"But – "

"No buts, just accept them as my friend okay?"

"Okay," Is it just me or this girl is too nice?

"There's another thing." Her face lit up and full of excitement. "My friends and I are going to Pacific Play land before the end of school on March!" she nearly jumped all the way to the fourth floor, because of excitement.

"That's gonna be so much fun! Just buy me a souvenir or something before you come home okay?" I said.

"I can't" She doesn't look so upset that she cannot buy me a souvenir; she just looks more excited than ever.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're going too!" She jumped and yanked me from my chair and we both jumped on my bed and scattered the clothes everywhere. I cannot believe that I am actually going to Pacific Play land. With her friends. I stopped jumping and asks,

"Whose friends are going again?"

"Mine"

"Who were they again?" I asked

"You know, the cheerleaders and some cool and hot boys from school. OMG, this is going to be so much fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

**The** alarm clock rang and I bolted right up from my bed. A thought came up to me: Am I going to school or not? But thinking of Venus is making want to go to school. I'm also feeling nausea in my gut. I don't know what that means whether there is danger waiting for me but I forced myself to go to school.

I chose to wear the clothes that Venus bought me for today; a black skirt and a glittery belt, and a really cool white printed top. I also put on some accessories on my neck and wrist. I didn't put on makeup because it is going to be too much for today. I tied my hair on a pony tail, and slightly higher, making me look like a cheer leader, kind of.

_You wish Kayla_ I told myself.

I looked at the mirror and I'm a little glad to see me like what I am looking at. I'm thinking that this kind of Kayla will be famous and popular and loved by students at school. I am hoping that they will not think of the real me if they look at me.

As I walked towards the school, girls and boys turn to look at me. I felt shy. The stare they're giving me is not like at the cafeteria; it is more like 'awesomeness' stare. I gave myself a small smile for thinking about that.

I met Venus at her locker and gasped, but then hugged me. I didn't see that one coming. She said that there is just one thing missing on my look.

We headed to the rest room and she opened her mini bag, and I think it is Prada. She fished out her pink lip gloss and gave it to me.

"Here, use this. Then lemme see." She handed me her lip gloss. I turned to face the mirror and used it. I forced myself not to laugh while I was doing it. It just tickles on my lips, I never used one before.

"EHMAHGAWD! Kayla! You are the flyest country girl I've ever met, and that skirt is just sensational."

"Thank you,"

Before we get out of the rest room, Venus sprayed her neck and wrist with an awesome perfume. I can smell it and it is really good, boys will run after her and stick with her when they smell her. I wish I have one.

On the class everyone is really stunned I guess the outfit is just a lifesaver. Right now I'm already planning what to wear tomorrow. And I couldn't wait to see all the clothes at my home, I already miss them.

On the next class, Geometry, I have Leon in it. I smoothed my ponytail with my hands and took a deep breath and stepped in the class. The whole class is looking at my grand entrance, even Melissa. She is staring but at the same time, giving me a disgusting look, like she is still seeing the real or old Kayla.

On the whole class, the time went slow motion when a set of electric blue eyes looking dead straight at me, with his brown hair and blonde highlights showing, at the far corner of the room is Eddie. He always looks bored and expressionless but now he seems, I don't know different. He is looking at me with awe, and something. Just something. After that the time went to normal speed again.

The only seat left is one in front of Leon and one beside Eddie. I took the one beside Eddie. He was still looking at me and I was hoping he could say hi to me. But he just stared longer then he looked down at his desk.

Before I could think of anything else to say, the words came to me voluntarily: "Hi,"

He looked at me again, but without the awe look and replied: "Hi,"

The teacher announced that we're doing some kind of exercise and we have to work on pairs. The other students in the room already have their partners and I am stuck with him. In my head I am screaming: _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I am working with him, my top two crush, I gotta act cool._

I turned to him and say, "Hi, do you want to work with me?"

He looked at me startled that I just offered him to work with me, then says, "Sure"

"Cool"

The teacher handed out work sheets and we worked on it together. He doesn't talk much but he talks when he has to, or to say something like,

"Nice clothes, you look good."

I was startled that he just said that. To me. I smiled at him and I hope I am not doing the dork smile, coz I'd kill myself if I do that, ever again. I acted cool.

"Thanks, nice hair." I gotta give him some comment too, you know. He has a really cool hair though.

He didn't say something after that, and then we continued to work. While doing that I cracked a joke about how our teacher talks and explain something he laughed the whole class room seems to be in slow motion again except us and I am loving it because it means that more time to spend with him. And it was a really good laugh, like a song in my ears and the first time that a boy laughed to my joke. And the laugh is just influencing and I laughed harder. While laughing, I realized that I am having a good time with Eddie Simons. I never felt so much alive and glad in my life since I started school here. Thinking of Eddie as my top two crush made me remember about Leon, my top one crush. But it is not the time to think of him though, so I shoved the thought out of my mind.

The teacher spoke and it snapped me in to the reality. The boy beside me is just now smiling and he looks good with it. He should smile more often, maybe the students may want to get to know him and be his friends.

I wonder if this would happen with me and Leon, doing work together, making jokes and laughing together. I looked at him in front and saw is face expressionless and calm, or maybe bored.

I looked at left-side of his face and suddenly forgetting about what I am doing just before I look at his perfect face. My surrounding went blur and it is just him that my eyes are focused, he half-heartedly smile at Melissa and I can't help but smiling too; his smile is so influential, everyone around him must have felt like that too, or maybe it is just me.

Melissa and Zoe continued to talk and flirt with him, but he seems not noticing what they are doing, or maybe ignoring what they're doing. While watching him, I feel like dreaming or in heaven even. His calm face is so angel-like and irresistible, he can be an actor or a super model but I won't like that, because he'll have fans and more teenage girl will run after him, and he'll stop going to school, fearing that the whole student body will stampede. I wish this moment will never end, I wish I can just look at him all the time and I won't even get bored. But suddenly, it just ended.

He caught me looking at him and his face is still neutral but his eyes are glinting and its corners are slightly squinting like he is forcing not to smile. That snapped me back to reality and I can feel my cheeks are burning red and I looked down immediately to hide my burning face.

I want to punch myself for letting myself looking at him and him seeing me looking at me is just embarrassing, for me. He must be thinking how crazy I am about him or something. Eddie looked at me curiously and I gave him a nervous smile and it seems like I was frozen in my seat. The bell rang and I couldn't stand up, it is like acting on its own and they're too embarrassed to walk me into the cafeteria. I forced them to stand up and held my chin up and walked to the cafeteria.

The butterflies in my stomach are just impossible, I think they are doing back flips and climbing up and down on my stomach. Seeing the cafeteria sent chills up my spine and the thought of spaghetti and slushy came in my mind. Melissa and Zoe also came in my mind, with their faces like witches. My stomach is telling me not to enter because they probably prepared another prank for me.

I took another step and felt my gut go sideways and downwards. Yes, something bad is gonna happen. But I went inside anyway. I don't know what I am thinking but I kept on walking. The silence around the cafeteria made me stop from walking. I noticed that I am the only one walking towards the cafeteria no one is outside.

I continued anyway and as I opened the cafeteria door, my phone chimed a tune that I had set for text messages. Then something black and had hit my head and a cold green slime was all over me. The students laughed so hard, the whole cafeteria must have shook. Just as I thought the scene was over, another bucket fell on my head and next thing I know, I was covered in slime and flour, but, wait for it – the students threw eggs on me.

I was in the middle of an egg fight. Kayla versus the whole student body. _Hey what are the odds?_

When I was just in the urge of crying, a boy came up to me and together we went outside the cafeteria. His hands were warm and soft on my skin. He was saying something but I couldn't hear it. It is like the earth has been muted. I can't hear everything, even thought the things around me should be making noises and their own sounds, even this boy beside me. I was sure that he talking to me but I can't hear. I was like, in a state of coma.

The boy shook my shoulder and it worked well, I was then back to the reality, I heard a heart-breaking cry of a girl and noticed that it is me. The warm tears are all over my cheek, washing bits of slime and flour. And the slime and flour with eggs are crusting on my clothes and hair. Then I noticed the voice that was asking or telling me a million times since the world have been silent.

"Hey, don't cry, do you want to go home?" the voice seems familiar and I met his blue eyes, I looks worried and kind. I didn't have the motivation left to speak so I continued to cry.

I ignored Eddie's face and dunked my head on my hands. I could just stay like this forever; on the ground, with my face on my hands and no one can see my face, I am afraid of what is going to happen next when the lunch is over. People will start to flood outside the cafeteria and see me here. And I don't want that. I was just planning to stand up and head to the girl's bathroom to lock myself in one of the cubicles when a girl came to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Her perfume is so relaxing and it is familiar.

Venus was helping me to go to the bathroom so she could wash me up. The boy was frozen on the ground and maybe feeling defeated that he didn't get to help me.

A voice startled me, not that it was scary but it was so calm and just relaxed. "Didn't you get my text?"

I searched for my ancient cell in my pocket and opened the message.

Kayla, do not come hir in cafeteria.

No matter wat.

Venus.

She texted me not to come inside that building, and my gut also warned me not to. But I went anyway. If only my gut could speak it was now telling me '_I told you so_'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

**I **went straight to my apartment after that scene in the cafeteria. I just made up a story why I was home early, I said I was dismissed early for being such a wonderful student and I deserve being dismissed early. Venus let me borrow some of her spare clothes in her locker.

I smell like egg and a disgusting smell of slime. So I went straight to the bathroom and showered. The warm falling water from the showerhead felt good on my skin and I felt relaxed. For a second I thought that I could just stay here forever and feel the flowing water on my body.

After I showered, I decided to walk and smell the clean environment in a park, where everything is comfortably quiet and it is nice to just around grass and trees for a while. It makes me feel like I am back in my hometown.

So I dressed up immediately and being in the park does sound good right now. I locked my door and used the stairs to come down. My hair is still wet and dripping and I was combing them with my hand, I wasn't paying attention where I was going and I bump on something hard and how funny it is that I remembered what happened in the cafeteria when a bucket fell on my head. I let out groan when the pain registered in my brain and saw a girl on the ground with her box and lampshade on the ground, and it was her head that bumped on mine, because she was massaging her temples.

I helped her to get her things on the ground and we introduced to each other.

"Hi, I haven't seen you here before. I'm Kayla" I tried to smile and I just hope it doesn't looks so plastic and forced.

"Hi, I'm the new tenant here, my name's Mae. Nice to meet you Kayla" she said, she was pretty and I can tell that she's shy because her cheeks are red and she keeps on looking down, avoiding any eye contact.

"Oh, what room are you in? Maybe I can help you with your things." The thought of being alone in the park is really off in my head now; maybe I can just socialize and be friends with her. Now I smiled full-heartedly, I just hope it doesn't look dork-ish.

"Sure, I could use some help and maybe show me around this place." She smiled and I felt kind of jealous because she's even prettier when she smiles, she can be part of the cheerleader hags but I'm sure she's not that kind of girl, she's more like a shy-type person, but pretty.

**So** I helped her with her things and we arranged her room and I showed her around the place. She'll be going on Richmond high, same as me. She is 17, same as me, and we really connect with each other. She was here alone because she wanted to start her own life living independent, I just wish my parents are like hers, who trust on their child and supports them on what they want in their life, and encourage them to be as great as they can be.

After we went to the parks we went to the mall to shop for her school supplies and few clothes to add on her closet. We had a great time together. When Venus and I shopped together, she was like this predator who can't be bothered when stalking its prey. She can tell if it is last month's trend or, out of date, she can identify every material used and what color goes with the other. Mae just bought some simple tops and a new sneakers and a couple of plain jeans.

We talked pretty much the rest of the day, and ate dinner at Miss Franco's. Mae's good to have around, she just shy around new people but when she gets to know you, she'll act cool and not shy anymore.

I didn't want to go to school tomorrow but Mae asked if I can show her around, I was planning to skip the whole day but I forced myself to enter that living hell-hole. Every time I think that Richmond High is hell, I also thought that Melissa and Zoe are the demons, I also thought of their face with red tint on it and smiling devil-like. It really suits their personality, like hags.

**The** alarm exploded on its ringing noise and I bumped my head on my lamp. I didn't notice that I was working real hard last night and didn't notice what time I fell asleep. I showered quickly and dressed simple. I didn't wear Venus's clothes, even though my heart is saying 'wear it! You'll look awesome!' all over and over again. But I didn't want Mae to feel left out because of her simple clothing, and I want us to be really close friends.

We rode the bus to school and Mae's asking me questions about the school, she is just so excited going in this school I haven't asked her why she chose to finish her senior year here in Richmond. So I asked her.

"Why did you choose Richmond to finish your senior year?" I asked so sudden I cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"Um," she looked on her lap and I can see that her cheeks are burning red. I wonder whether she was here before or maybe she's a fan of Leon Collins. '_Oh please no, don't tell me you came here for him_' I thought. But that can't be. "I have an um, a boy I know that goes in that school."

"Oh," I didn't ask anymore, it'll make her blush more, I got kind of scared when a thought of Mae's head blowing off because of overflowing blood on her face. But she didn't say who it is. I just hope it is not Leon she's talking about.

When we reached the school, I felt like it is my first day, my legs are shaky and my stomach is churning and I want to barf. I think I am more nervous than Mae. I looked at the main building of the school and it was like glowing in red and black aura and it sent chills on my spine. Mae held my hand and we both walked through crowds. People looked and glared at us; that made me feel kind of relieved, that I am not the only one girl who is just so simple, even in this school, girl like us are like foreigners or aliens even.

Venus waved at me and she didn't care what people think about her waving at the biggest loser of the school. She hugged me and I was startled, she never hugged me in front of the whole student body. I broke up and I introduced Mae to Venus, and Venus to Mae.

When the bell rang Mae and I headed to our locker and I walked her to her first class. While I was walking towards my Physics class, I dug my phone in my bag and I typed a message for Venus,

Thanks, Venus

4 warning me not 2 go in the cafeteria

While I was waiting for it to send, Leon was walking the opposite direction along with Melissa and Zoe. My foot suddenly froze and I do not know what to do, do I jump out of the way and duck behind a bush or just die to avoid any more embarrassment?

They were just a foot away from me when Melissa stopped from walking and she held out her both hands, showing her perfectly manicured nails to stop Zoe and Leon from walking. She let out a groan and her perfect face went ugly just for a second and then she laughed. Zoe laughed, for no reason, she just did that so she will not feel left out, but Leon's face is just neutral and handsome. I would want to daydream about how he looks in front of me but there's also danger in front of me.

"Oh my God Kayla? That cell phone is so last century?" Melissa sneered, and then Zoe laughed.

"Yeah, Kayla, that phone is so ancient." Kayla added.

"Do you know what I do with them?" Melissa's left brow turned up then says, "I throw them to people I don't like. But the malls ran out of stock 'cause I buy like five of them in a day"

"Yeah, and I think that should be in a museum or something," Zoe sneered and Melissa laughed. I was looking below, hiding my eyes. They are blurry and hot, tears are just about to fall off the ground. I heard them walk away but Leon stayed on his feet.

I can't help it so I looked at him with my teary eyes. He fished something out of his pocket and a square white cloth is on his hands and I was surprised when he lifted his hands and waiting for me to take it out of his hands. I didn't accept it but he forced it in my hands and then he walked away.

Thoughts filled up my mind; is this nightmare or a sweet dream? As I was looking for answers in my head, the answer just came in my mind: 'No Kayla, this is life'.

I used Leon's handkerchief to wipe my tears and walked away. I didn't feel like going on my Physics class so I just let my feet to take me anywhere it wants to go.

I walked for about ten minutes and I stopped below a tree, that's where I chose to spend my time alone. I didn't get to go to the park yesterday so maybe it's the time to be alone. I sat on my butt and stared at a flower and felt the calm air on my skin. I smelled Leon's handkerchief and remembering the scent of his cologne, and I was thinking if I should give it back or keep it, but the thought was changed when I saw a butterfly land on the flower. After that butterfly becomes a butterfly, it was on a cocoon and before that it was a caterpillar. I thought of what will I be when I graduated.

I was thinking of what I am gonna do when I graduated, and if I am getting a part time job, things like that. I also thought if I was gonna find the right man for me, the man who will protect me from danger and love, take care, and help me on my life, and of course support whatever I want to do. I also want an honest man, who will not cheat on me and of course I want a man who are good around kids.

I was thinking about all those things when something above me made a noise. I was startled and I thought it was some kind of man-eating bird like a vulture and with no more further ado I was on my feet and I readied my throat for a scream but when I looked at what it is, it was a boy sitting on the branch of the tree, whistling a calm tune. Eddie looked at me and he stopped whistling. He gave me his rare cute smile and I can't help but to smile too. His blue eyes look so pristine and incredibly calm, his hair was brushed by the calm wind and he jumped off the branch to stand with me.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked and then he brushed the hair off my face and tucked it behind my ear. No one has done it in my hair before. His touch was cool and it tingles on my skin. I looked at his eyes and he looked at me back. We stare for like thirty seconds and I looked down. He waited for my answer.

"It's just," I sighed "my life, it sucks"

He smiled a kind and warm smile. "Your life never sucks, what's around you sucks, the people and the bad lucks" he became serious now. "You just have to overcome it all and be yourself and you just have to fulfill your dreams"

I stared at him. "That's what I have been doing. All this time. Since I came here. In this place." I didn't realize that tears are flowing down my cheeks again. I was just surprised about what he said, it totally hit me. "I just pretend that it never happens when something bad happened to me. I pretend that people are nice to me." I was shouting and I didn't even notice. I sunk on Eddie's chest and it felt comfortable there. I would never want this moment to pass, because I felt protected and it felt like someone has finally looked inside me and feels like there's a person that I can lean on.

It is just funny how when something is comfortable for me, I would never want it to end. Eddie wrapped his muscled arms around me. I didn't expect how firm and strong his arms are. His smell is something I need to remember too, it is relaxing and it smells just like him, it smells like his personality; mysterious at the same time hot and nice.

I snapped out of my 'emo' self and I lifted my head from his chest. "I'm sorry. I just felt like I was alone in this world and I needed a hug, so thanks." I forced a smile and wiped my tears using Leon's hanky.

After the bell rang, everything around me seemed so quiet and Eddie broke the silence, "You're never alone Kayla." He was staring at me and I smiled, knowing that I am not alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

I felt better after Eddie and I met at that place. I was walking down the school yard while looking down and dodging well-known students and popular ones, especially Melissa. I didn't actually think that I'd bump on Leon but hey, you can't tell how fate works.

So yeah, we bumped on each other and I was half unconscious and half awake. I was seeing, but blur and the world seemed to be muted.

It was just half a second after we hit, I realized that I was on the ground, grasping for air. It was a total bummer but Leon bumping on me? A real dream came true, even though him giving me his handkerchief was a better dream that has come true.

He was running real fast because his friend Joey Jones or J-j was chasing him. Apparently Leon had his t-shirt so J-j was chasing him half naked and trying to get back his tee, and Leon wasn't looking where he's going so he did me a real tackle, even though he didn't mean it. I think, or maybe one of the pranks Melissa has pulled off so I can just die from embarrassment.

Leon leaned down next to my body and I can smell rust and something else under my nose and I wiped it with Leon's hanky. I am such an idiot why would I stain Leon's handkerchief, with my blood? It'll never come off.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked, and I can't believe it, Leon is actually worrying about me, and this is totally not a prank of the master of all evil hags Melissa. I didn't answer because I was too involved at Leon's face, even though my eyes are still blur, my hearing has come back, but my sanity hasn't yet so I was staring dreamily at Leon's face ignoring J-j and other onlookers around me.

"Man, she looks really high," J-j said then he leaned closer to my face. "Are you on drugs?" J-j asked me. Okay that snapped me back to the reality and gave J-j a 'how dare you say that!' face.

"I'm not on drugs!" I made my eyes bigger like they were just about to pop out of their eye socket. And I would like to add 'No, I am not, but I am addicted to Leon' but of course I didn't blurted it out, and the thought made me want to laugh so I laughed.

"Yup, you're on drugs." J-j said. Then Leon punched him on the arm, but a friendly one, the one that's saying 'Shut up!'

Leon pulled me off the ground and carried me like a princess, another dream come through. I can smell his cologne, it smells so fresh and cool, and at the same time, gives a hint of muskiness and testosterone. His skin looks so soft so I poked his neck, just to check if it feels like how it looks, and says, "Wow!" it feels softer than it looks. I want to ask him what is his secret but it doesn't matter. I was getting more unconscious than ever and I started to drift off and had a brief visit to dreamland.

**The** whole student body is sure are shock about the scene; Leon carrying me from the school yard to the school clinic. I woke up while Leon was wiping off the blood off my nose and mouth, it was a little hard and he has to scrub harder because the blood has crusted on my skin.

"Hhmmmnn" I groaned while he was wiping too hard now and he was startled he jumped on his seat.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" I asked, and the mirror beside just gave me the answer, I look horrible, like a zombie, no wonder Leon was so pale and so jumpy.

"A little?" he said then sat properly on his seat and then he continued to wipe my face. He wipes so hard, it feels as if he was rubbing my face off, not just the blood. And maybe I could give him a hint how to remove it easier: moisten the cloth!

"I – " he wipes through my mouth, "maybe – " he wipes again then holding the wash cloth on my mouth, not allowing me to speak, so I grabbed the cloth off him and wiped the blood myself.

He grabbed the cloth out of my hands then wiping the blood, then I grabbed it back and he grabbed it back and I grabbed it back when he was just about to grab it again, I placed it behind me.

"I want to help you!" he just shouted. I never heard him so angry and so passionate about something and it sounds so sexy.

The clinic door slammed open and, guess who entered the room? Maybe I'll just tell you, of all the people who could come in, like the school nurse, or a teacher or Eddie, but why Melissa?

My magical moment with Leon ended, just like that. Melissa entered then sucked face with Leon as if I wasn't there. So I stormed out of the room and gave them privacy, I wanted to log off the clinic so I could go to my class but when I called on our school nurse,

"Hey, I would like to log off so – "

"Ahhhh!" then our school nurse just landed on the ground, unconscious. Hope that it didn't kill her.

I forgot about my face, so I ran out of the office while holding my hand on my face and I heard chatters behind me, other staff members had found her body lying on the ground and someone had shouted,

'Call the nurse!'

'She is the nurse!"

'Call 911'

I went to the bathroom and washed my face with water and headed to my next class.

**After** school, Mae and I met up in the library so we could both catch up on bus and go home together. She didn't tell me what happened on her first day of school, but she just told me how different things were, from where she came from.

I went straight to my room and I was really exhausted and my nose hurts. I remembered Leon, trying to help me and it was a magical moment except his hand is too hard; I would want it if he has gentler touch and well, if only he moisten the cloth so he could remove the stain much easier, than scrubbing.

It was a complete fantasyland in that clinic and I have to highlight this date so I could always remember that Leon was trying to help me, even though he had caused it, and I will always treasure his handkerchief, as long as I live. So I replayed the scene in my head; Leon's hard body had hit me and some of his awesomeness sauce had splattered on me and I was really high that time, and I remembered him, carrying me to the clinic, and I can still feel his super soft skin and – Melissa! That hag, why is she ruining my life! It is already ruined, but it is still not enough for her. I never had a boyfriend in my life and I don't have many friends and I am not popular and have been titled as 'The biggest loser'.

I was banging my head on my desktop when I heard my ancient phone buzz. I opened the message and it was Venus saying,

Hey, Kayla wat R U planing 2 wear dis Friday?

Don't tel me dat U're not goin 'coz every1 is going!

So I'll com over now N I'l pik a dres 4 u

Her text was a bit hard for me to read because of the shortcuts and all that. But I was thrilled that she's going to come over and maybe have a good time together and I will invite Mae too, so we'll have a girl's night tonight, and maybe I can share what happened earlier this afternoon

Venus knocked on my door and she gave me a big hug and Mae is already in my room. Venus got some new clothes that she wants me and Mae to try. I have, like 14 new clothes that I haven't wear yet, and now she bought me again. She also bought some for Mae so, us three will go wearing new clothes to the – "

"Wait, why do we need these new clothes?" I asked Venus, she was twirling around in front of a mirror and she stopped to look at me with her 'Are you serious?' look.

"Do you know?" I turned to Mae and she didn't know.

"Oh god! This Friday is our Music festival, so we'll be partying all night!" Then she started dancing with no music on. I am not sure if I want to go or not but Venus and Mae are going, I don't want to be left out so I decided to come too, we don't know what'll happen but I hope it is something good.

**Friday** morning is really busy; many students are excused for being in our gym, decorating and arranging the speakers and all that stuff. The atmosphere is different and I can feel a party going on this night. Some of the hip hop students were practicing their dance move on the court while some were doing vocals on the other side, and some are practicing and playing their musical instruments. I wish I could play something, like a flute or something.

Every part of the school is a noisy mess so I decided to go for a walk alone. I was walking while sipping on my slurpy, and just found myself on the far corner of our school. The place where I cried and Eddie comforted me. I looked at the tree from where he jumped out and found him there, sleeping.

It was a really good view, him sleeping on a branch of a tree and the wind blowing softly and the warmth of the sun. I don't want him to wake up so I just turned around slowly and trying to be as silent as I can but an annoying noise of our school bell broke the comfortable silent and he awaken with a start and he went out of balance on the branch and I heard him shout, "Ahhhh!" I flinched when he hit the ground, butt first.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I got beside him and helped him get on his foot.

"I'm alright, I always fall off that branch every time the bell rings." He said then smiled at me.

"So, I am heading back now. Don't want to be late." I said then turned around to walk away.

"Wait," he held my hand and stared at me for a while then says, "I'll walk with you"

We walked back to the school yard quietly; he didn't even say anything and around us is really quiet, except me, sipping my slurpy.

When we got back to the school yards, and now there are students everywhere. I was walking beside Eddie when someone rushed and hugged him I was startled and I gasped, they almost fell on the ground but Eddie is strong and fit, so they didn't.

When I looked at the girl who launched herself on Eddie, it was Mae and she was very happy, and her arms are still wrapped around Eddie's neck, they were staring at each other and Eddie's mouth opened like he was just about to say something but closed it as if it lost him, and he was just smiling now.

I looked at Mae then Eddie and back and forth, this is really confusing me. In fairness I feel a little jealous; can I do that to Eddie too? Probably not.

"Mae?" Eddie finally said.

"Eddie, weren't you here yesterday? I was looking all over." Mae said.

"I was but – " Mae cut him off by placing her index finger on Eddie's lips. They were so sweet. This Mae is so different, I knew her for a day and she was all shy but now she looks so confident and comfortable with Eddie.

"Doesn't matter now, I found you." Mae said then planted a kiss on Eddie's lips. I was so shocked, I am sure as hell that my mouth is hanging, and can someone please pinch me or something? Just to prove that what I am seeing is not true.

If it is true then, am I the only girl in senior year who hasn't kissed a boy yet? Their kiss continued another minute and they were moving in synchronization, when Mae goes left he goes right and when Mae started to moan Eddie pulled back. I'd never seen Eddie kiss a girl before, in public.

"I'll meet you after school." Eddie said then walked away. I was still frozen in place when Mae smiled at me.

"He's the reason that I am here, I followed him, we were like together for two years but his parents got divorced and he was forced to live with his father here in Richmond." She said then smiled again and looked at the direction where Eddie has disappeared out of nowhere.

_Okay, that kissing proves that they've been together for two years._

"Yeah" is all that I could say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

The last school bell rang and the entire student body shouted and cheered. School hours are finished and we just can't wait to go to party in the gym. Venus and I planned to meet in my apartment so we could prepare ourselves and she can give me a lift back to school. Mae already made plans with Eddie and they were gone before Venus get to the apartment. I don't know what I am feeling inside my chest, it is just hurting and it feels so hollow, maybe I am really jealous at Mae. I'll never have a boyfriend, I thought, because all the boys that I like are all taken and some are just too high to reach and get in touch to, like Zac Efron and Leon Collins.

Venus knocked at my door and she did my hair and then we put on makeup. Mine is just a powder and a little bit of blush on my cheeks and mascara, she was full of makeup I didn't even recognized her, she's like a model, and that I can never be.

We drove to the school and from the front office I can hear the loud hip hop music on loud speakers. The teachers are also wearing 80's clothes which are weird, because they thought it looks really cool but they look horrible. When we got past through them, Venus turned to me then opened her mouth and pointed at it and she made a sound like she was just about to puke, then we laughed really loud on the hallway through to the gym. The celebration hasn't started yet but when our principal stepped on the stage, the hip hop music was turned down and the whole student body let out a frustrated moan.

After the principal's speech, all the students cheered and the hip hop music was back on. Venus and I were dancing and hot boys were checking us out, probably it is just her. So I excused myself to get a drink and went on the table where the foods and beverages are.

After the song, a group of boys were on the stage and the whole student body cheered. Then the boys get on their instruments and played a rock song. The lead singer and guitarist looks familiar, I looked again and I can see that it is Leon, I was at the back where the foods are so it was hard to make out Leon's face, and he was wearing a really cool black leather jacket.

"Oh my god, it is Leon" I said, I was really happy to see him perform and sing. He was so good.

"He's a legend." A girl beside me said. She is wearing skinny jeans and a really cool tee but it would look better if she wasn't wearing those really big reading glasses and if only she tied her hair. I only wear my reading glasses while reviewing lessons and doing homework because they were blur.

"I know right." I said.

"I'm Catherine," Catherine said.

"I'm K – " she cut me off.

"I know who you are Kayla Watson, you're the smartest girl in this school! And um, the biggest lo – "

"Okay, enough, let's just watch Leon" I said, how dare she, telling me that I am the biggest loser, Oh please, I already know but her, she's just a normal student, like me, she can be the next biggest loser. I was offended, it is alright if higher species like Melissa or Leon saying I'm the biggest loser is alright, but her, a red haired nerd?

After the song is finished, the Richmond High Dance troupe got on the stage and danced their hip hop routine. And after that, the choir sung and got booed by the audience and a girl playing a violin got hit by a shoe. It was horrible that someone has to call 911.

And the rest of it was good and I had a really good time dancing, jumping and cheering with the other students. Why didn't I go to this kind of things before? Usually, I am on my desk reviewing notes and lessons but now, I see why students really want to go to this kind of events at school.

I looked at my watch and it says 11:46 pm, nearly mid night so I decided to go outside and have a breather. I sat on one of the benches and I felt cold. I saw a couple walking together, holding each other's hands. I watched them and felt sad again, will I ever found the love of my life? The couple walked towards me and as they were just a meter away from me I recognized them, it was Mae and Eddie, I wanted to run or hide behind the bench but I was frozen. The night breeze seems harsher now, blowing cold wind and whistling softly and it is ruining my hairdo.

Eddie removed his jacket and covered Mae; I wish I could have a man like Eddie, caring and really nice. He's a total keeper.

Just when thinking about my perfect man, someone had slipped its jacket on my shoulder and I looked behind me and there stood Leon, staring blankly at the sky. I felt my stomach has just turned upside down, I have drunk too many punch. I just wish that I don't act like a dork or I'll blow this very sacred moment and I hope Melissa is not around or she'll ruin this too.

I felt a chill run through my spine and started to speak but Leon beat me to it.

"It's a lovely night, a bit cold though" Leon said, his eyes seems to sparkle in the night and he's really nice to look at.

"Yeah," I said. A few more minutes of silence, I have made out my mind and I decided to talk to him and tell him about my feelings for him. I still feel nauseated and feeling shy but here it goes,

"You know, I really like you." I stood up and turned to face him. This could be my chance to have a boyfriend, but he's already going out with Melissa, I thought.

"You do?" an unfamiliar hoarse voice said and when I focused on this boy's face it was Carlos, the math geek, and I was shocked, has it been him the whole time? Was I that desperate that I thought this math geek was Leon? I looked around and saw Leon walking back to the gym, without his jacket on.

So, thank God, I wasn't hallucinating. I just apologized to Carlos that I didn't meant what I said and I went back to the Music party, feeling happy and alive, maybe Leon has feeling for me or is it just him being nice?

Anyways I couldn't be bothered right now that I am feeling high and happy. I repeat 'I' am Happy'.

**That** night was a blast and the next day is Saturday and the school is open for Saturday classes. So I went just to catch up on topics that I didn't understood that much. I worked hard because you don't know when Venus and I could go to parties and go clubbing, I just want to maintain my grades.

The bell rang and it is recess, there not too much people in school today because it is Saturday and last night was really tiring. I was in the oldest room in the school and it was located far east and I have to walk past through Arts and Music center.

I was walking quietly on the hallway when I heard an acoustic guitar playing somewhere. The tune was so calming and sounds good in my ear. I tracked where it was coming from, and I stopped on one of the music rooms and found Leon sitting on the table and strumming guitar notes. I was watching him through the glassed door and I watched him carefully.

After he finished strumming he stopped and then wrote on his music sheet. Then he started again, looking at his music sheet. He strummed more and then he started singing. He's voice is so majestic and so calm, and he's in good tune. I want to sing along but I don't know the words so I stayed quiet in front of the door. I listened to lyrics and the tune; it really fits the words and tone well.

While listening to his music, I didn't even know that I was day dreaming and replaying the scene last night where he offered me his coat, I will never forget that night, I never forget how he said the words 'it's a lovely night, a bit cold though', I will never forget how his eyes sparkled under the moon. I will never –"

"Bang!" Suddenly I heard a loud 'bang' I didn't know if I just imagined it or not and my head hurts and next thing I know I was on the ground, and my hand is on my forehead. Leon had finished writing and making tunes and finally opened the door but I was so consumed on last night' scene and I got hit by the door.

"Oh, are you alright?" Leon immediately helped me to get on my feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay" _As soon as you're the one who have hurt me, its okay._

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah,"

"How come, whenever I am near you, you always get hurt?" Leon joked and smiled at him, not the dork-ish smile though, just the normal smile when I am happy.

"I don't know maybe because you're too good-looking" I said dreamily, as the words register in my head, I clasped my hand on my mouth, how could I say that in front of him?

Leon chuckled and it sound so good, it makes my heart melt and my mind shut and just think about him. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

We walked together and Leon was talking how he didn't notice me in front of the door and he apologized for being such an idiot, of course I object to what he had said, he is not an idiot, I am. I am the one, standing in front of the door without my own self.

We we're heading in the cafeteria and I felt my stomach turn upside down, I remembered my worst nightmare in that hell hole.

The cafeteria was so quiet and only a dozen of people are eating and Leon bought me a slice of pizza and a can of coke, and he bought himself a bag of French fries and a bottle of energy drink. He paid for all of it of course.

We talked about ourselves and most of it, about me; he just keeps on asking questions. And I am starting to wonder if he has feelings for me or maybe he is just interested. But it is not the time to think about that and we just continued to talk, even though talking to my crush is really hard to concentrate, I mean he is just too dreamy.

"So what's your favorite subject?" Leon asked and he was smiling.

"Um, I have two favorite subjects." I said.

"Okay, what are they?" Leon asked.

"Math and Literature."

"Oh, those are my most hated subjects" Leon said then chuckled, he meant it for a joke and I laughed too, and gave him a light slap on I face, it felt incredibly soft. Then he stopped laughing and looked at me "Literature? Really? Maybe you could help me with my lyrics." He said, his voice is neutral and calm, maybe he is serious, and he wants me to help him.

"Sure, why not, right?" then I laughed nervously, he can't be serious, is he? Us working together to write a song? Just me and Leon. Wow.

"Cool, what do you have every Monday morning?" Leon asked.

"Physics" I totally hate that class, and our teacher is so old, he probably witnessed world war one and two with his own eyes.

"Great, cause every time that you have that period I'll be in that music room where you saw me playing." He said.

"Sure, I don't like that class anyway"

"Cool," he repeated then smiled.

The bell rang and our recess is finished, Leon said that he'll be going home straight away because it is just the music class he wants to attend to and I said I will be going home as well, and he offered me a lift. His car is a shiny black Mazda; I don't know what model it is. The smell is familiar, like his handkerchief and his jacket.

And I accepted his offer and I said I will give him back his jacket and he just wait outside the building in his car. When I got out his car I saw Venus on our building's door, she was just about to ring my doorbell when she saw me.

"Kayla!" Venus smiled then waved at me. I waved back and I looked back at Leon's car. And Leon nodded at Venus through the wind shield.

"Hey, Venus, what are you doing here?" I asked Venus.

"Well, I got bored and I decided to give you a surprise visit and maybe we could go shopping and we'll bring Mae along too." She said nicely.

"Sure, why not? It is not like I am doing anything right now" Then I laughed. I knew it! Good thing I already studied at school before I could go La-di-da-ing with Venus in the Mall.

Leon beeped his horn and I remembered bout his jacket. I bolted inside and hurled upstairs to the third floor. I grabbed Leon's black jacket from my nightstand and touching it again got me replaying the scene last night and this jacket proves that this is not Carlos the Math geek's jacket.

I smelled Leon's jacket for the last time and Venus startled me.

"Hey, you ran really fast you know" she said while breathing heavily. Then she saw Leon's jacket in my hands and near my nose. She actually caught me sniffing it's collar. I was frozen and I blushed. But Venus only smiled.

"You're pretty lucky you know, sniffing your crush's jacket. I wish I could smell Eddie." She said then looked down. And that made me think about Eddie. Mae and Eddie are together, and Venus like Eddie, oh no! This is gonna be a total disaster if Venus knew about them so I just excused myself and hurled down the stairs. I am thinking whether if I should tell Venus that Eddie is already taken two years ago. Oh my God! I am actually witnessing a Love triangle.

Mae and Eddie love each other and Venus like Eddie. Hmm not really a love triangle if Venus only like Eddie, she just like him not love him, I guess. I'll just ask later if our topic of conversation is 'BOYS'.

I handed Leon's jacket through his window and he thanked me for giving it back and I thanked him too, for letting me use it last night. Before he shifted to Drive he said that he'll see me on Monday. Then he took off, I was staring at the road from where he disappeared. I can't believe that this week has gone good. Because Leon lends me his handkerchief and Eddie told me I am not alone and then Leon taking care of me in the clinic, and minus the making out part, I really hate that part, where Melissa just sucked Leon's face. Then on Music festival was fun and Leon gave me his jacket, then this morning, I watched Leon playing his guitar and we talked in the cafeteria.

And I can't believe it, cafeteria was my most hated part of the school but now, it was my favorite because that is where we talked and laughed at each other and he asked if I could help him on his music. And my most favorite part is when Leon drove me home, his car smells like him and the seat is so soft, I wished I lived further so I could stay there longer and I would never want to get off.

I was snapped from dreamland to the reality when a really fast car almost hit me and scared the hell out of me. My heart was skipping from my chest and my hairs are all standing up. 'I cannot die, yet' I thought. I have to get to school on Monday so I could be with Leon.

I walked back to my apartment and I changed and I made an excuse for Mae both being with us. The truth is I didn't ask Mae if she wants to go, I just told Venus that she can't go. We'll never know when Mae started talking about Eddie in front of Venus and Venus will start to hate her, and I don't want my friends fighting each other, because of a boy.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys, here it is! chapter 8, hope you guys like it! and please review! comment, or suggest ideas or tell me the things I could improve on!**

**so enjoy reading!**

**Chapter eight:**

Venus and I are walking in the mall and I am carrying a couple of paper bags that she bought and she was carrying six or seven bags. She was babbling about how this season's clothes are so cheap and her mother always wears vintage.

I was getting paranoid, because what if Mae and Eddie are here too? Venus will see them and maybe she'll have a hissy fit, you'll never know how she reacts, and maybe she'll be like any other cheerleader hags who are evil and selfish who only cares about their own self, but I know she's not like that.

We were walking down to the food court to get something to eat and then continue our journey to the third floor and go hunting dresses.

We we're just passing through the Dunkin' Donut stand when I saw Mae holding a donut and she was feeding Eddie, they're so sweet, I thought but I snapped out of it and blocked Venus to coming further down the food court.

She was startled and she stepped back.

"Um, Venus!" I was herding her away from the food court. "Your hair looks really good; did you do something different to it?" I said, my voice sounds really fake and I thought I'd blow it but it didn't.

"Oh, thanks! I bought this hair product that will soften and bring out it's natural color, and I guess it worked!" then she chuckled then continued walking down to the food court, I have to stop her.

"Hey!" she threw a sharp look at me, maybe wondering why I acted so weird just now. "Um, I need to go to the, um, bathroom, yeah, I need to go pee I am bursting!" I said and pretended that I need to be in the toilet.

"Okay, there's one down there if you want I can come," she said then looked further where Eddie and Mae were sitting but I snapped my fingers at her face before she could look at them. She looked annoyed, and she looked more like a hag, but I caused why she looked like that, I am annoying her.

"Um, that toilet has some hygiene crisis, the toilets are all yellowish and I heard someone got suffocated because of the bad odor and moulds on the atmosphere" I said, and Venus's face looks really disgusted and she has to turn back and says,

"We'll use the one at the," she pushed her index fingers on her temples, "We'll use my own bathroom, I can't believe that I used public toilets before." Then she walked straight to the exit and I followed her, thank goodness she didn't see Eddie with Mae. Her appetite was gone though because of the lies that I made up about public toilets.

Venus drove me down to her house and I was surprised, her house is so huge, and her room has its own bathroom and a bath tub and a walking wardrobe, and it's the size of my apartment.

"Wow, this is your room? I was staring at the ceiling and the chandelier on it. I walked down to the window and peeked outside and saw their own swimming pool, and a big fountain along side it. After satisfying myself with the view I walked over to her computer, it was a Mac desktop and the screen is so big, and she has a king sized bed with a pink silk blanket her floor is white granite and her bathroom is so luxurious. Her toilet seat is gold, I am not sure if it is real gold though.

After I used her bathroom I saw Venus, checking her reflection on a huge mirror, like the ones that the dance studio has, where the walls are mirror but hers is only that side of the wall. I walk over to her side and what a shame, that my body has to be next to her perfect body.

"Hey, Kayla, do you think my butt looks big?" Venus asked while checking her butt.

"Um," that made me look to my own butt, "doesn't look too big for me"

"Do you think I should work out?" she paused then checked her hips then lifted her shirt so her tummy is showing "I want to have abs like Melissa."

"Um, why not? If you really want to." That made me thinks about my own tummy. Mine is just plain flat, nothing special.

"Maybe we could go together." Venus said then looked at me, waiting for me to say yes. I really want to; I want to be fit and healthy like the ones in the magazine where they show off their abs while wearing their bikinis.

"Sure," I paused, "Do you have your own gym in here? I mean your house is so big – "

"No," she said then turned back to the mirror. "we don't have a gym in here, I mean my parents doesn't have a son or something, why build one?" she said then tied her hair in a ponytail. "We'll use our local gym, to exercise and you know, to see cute guys sweating." She said then giggled.

She walked over to her boom box and played a hip hop song. While I was in front of the mirror, I studied my body, My face is just normal, I mean, it doesn't look fat or too thin, just normal, and my arms are normal too, they're not muscled like Venus's and like the other cheerleaders. My legs are a bit muscled because I use to walk a lot in our farm and every morning in school. My hips are alright and my breast is alright too, and my hair is long enough that I can braid then like Lara Croft of Tomb raider.

I sat on Venus' bed and I watched her do some cheerleader moves and then she started dancing hip hop and shaking her booty. I wish I could dance too or join the cheerleading squad. But they will not accept me as their member, I am a loser, and even I pass the audition, Melissa and Zoe will just give me a hard time in cheerleading practices, and pull pranks on me.

"You know, you should audition for cheerleading squad, we're needing new members because we're gonna need more voice and dancers. Melissa is like, going crazy because our team is falling off." Venus stopped dancing and sat beside me.

"Um, I don't know, I mean she doesn't like me that much," I paused "she won't accept me."

"Oh come one, at least give it a try, and I bet you'll get through because you have a good body" Venus said. Did I heard right? I have a good body? That made me smile.

"Okay, but make sure you'll help me get through the auditions"

"Of course, we'll make a routine together. It's easy, I promise." She gave me a smile.

I smiled to and she took it as a yes. Venus created a routine and she taught me from 12 to 1 pm. We had a great time and, we we're laughing and at the same time, practicing.

Venus and I stopped practicing and she said she wants to start working out today. We're gonna use the local gym to work out and to have abs, and be fit, and of course meet cute and macho boys.

Venus drove me back to my apartment to get changed and she will come back after 30 minutes.

I can't wear Venus's clothes because I'll look like I'm not gonna work out, so I decided to wear a jogging pants and a white tank. I wore my white sneakers and I waited for Venus to come over and she'll drive me to the local gym.

I was checking my reflection in my bathroom when I heard someone had ring my doorbell and I immediately ran downstairs. And I saw Venus in her blue beetle car. She waved then smiled.

"Hi, Are you ready to do some hard work?" she asked and waited for me to answer.

"Let's do this!" Then I buckled up my seat belt and we drove to our local gym. Venus is wearing a blue hooded jacket and a skinny black pants, her straight blonde hair is ponytailed same as mine. I was relieved that I picked the right clothes, I was planning on wearing jeans and a normal tee, but we're working out so, I chose to wear a blank tank and a jogging pants.

When we reached the gym, we entered huge room, and all the people are exercising and I can smell damp sweat and deodorants. Venus seemed to notice it too. So she excused herself to be in the bathroom. And I am now all alone by myself, in a corner, a couple of guys walked over to me.

"Hey, you new here?" a muscular brunette guy wearing a red tank asked, he can be in our cute guy list and the other one.

"Yeah, I am." I said I was a bit shy, because it is the first time; a boy approached me, and here in the gym.

"Do you want us to assist you?" The blonde guy said, and he gave me his cutest smile, he too, is muscular and taller.

"Um," then Venus came out of the bathroom, and now, she is wearing blue sports bra and I think she showered on her own perfume, because from the bathroom, I can tell she has come out.

The two guys seem frozen from their foot and stared at Venus. Venus ignored them and stood beside me.

"You, with her?" The blonde guy asked me, and I gave him a nod. They're both ignoring me and eyeing Venus, Venus ignored them and gave them the 'What do you want?' look.

"Hey, m –" the brunette guy started but Venus cut him off, with her perfectly manicured hands.

"Don't talk to me; go fuck someone else, not us." Venus said, it was so harsh and I never heard her swear before and I swear, it sent chills down my spine. It sounds real bitchy and mean.

Then Venus walked away, while she's pulling me from my wrist. The two guys are dumbstruck and didn't move for like a minute?

"What was that about?" I asked Venus, "I thought, we'll go here to work out and to meet cute guys but" Venus held out her hand to stop me.

"They're cute alright, but stay away from that two; they just want girls for sex. Nothing else." Then she tied her sneakers. "That brunette guy, Justin? He probably fucked all the freshmen girls in college." She paused then continued "That blonde guy?" she smirked then continued to speak again "Matt, her girlfriend got pregnant because he didn't use a condom, and now he has a one year old son."

"Ewe" I said, I didn't know how to react but I kinda felt sorry for Matt the blonde, being a teen father. 'Ewe' best describes Justine, I will never fall for his cuteness again, or I'll lose my V-plate in no time.

"Totally" Venus said, "So, we'll start in the tread mills. Let's go!" Then we started running miles and miles.

I was really sweating and I was breathing heavily. I really need to drink; Venus is really busy stretching on the floor, doing some yoga stuff. I excused myself to be in the bathroom, and maybe to get a drink.

I entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I am sweating like crazy and my armpit is wet. I washed off the sweat from my face and grabbed a towel on my way out. I went straight to the water jug? I don't know what it is called and filled up a glass of cold water, I also put in some ice so it'll stay as cold as it is.

My throat can already feel the water washing inside it, even though I haven't drunk it yet. I turned around to get back to Venus when –

"(Splashing of water)" Leon is now wet, and shivering. Even me, I'll shiver too, when I got soaked with an ice cold water. He looked really surprised but I said I was sorry. I said I was really sorry, and he accepted my apology and he said it was okay, we even shook our hands, and boy, his hands felt good in my hands, but he drew back his hands before I could day dream how good it was. I was apologizing over and over again, but inside me, I was surprised that Leon and I met in this sacred place; the water jug.

When I was just to excuse myself and get back to Venus even though I didn't want this moment to end, Melissa and Zoe walked over to Leon's side. I was shocked and I felt like I just walked in some kind of trap, and I got trapped, of course.

Melissa was giving me her 'What are you doing with my man?" look, and Zoe is asking Leon, over and over again, if he need something, like a new shirt or a towel but Leon refused her help.

"Hi, Mel –" I started to say, trying to be nice and maybe she'll stop bullying me. But she cut me off.

"You stink!" Melissa hissed and she crinkled her nose, and Zoe dramatically pinches her nose, acting as if I really smell. I looked down, and I wanted to run, and get out of this place.

Just after I thought about running I started to run but not sure where to go, the person who's watching over the whole gym yelled at me "No running inside the gym!" the old, but muscular woman bellowed and it sent chills on my back, it is just scary, like a principal yelling at you or something.

I stopped running and just walked and I heard Melissa and Zoe burst into laughter. I felt more embarrassed than ever. Venus called to me and I didn't tell her what happened back there, and we started to run on tread mills again.

Venus didn't say anything; she is so focused on losing a couple of pounds so I didn't interrupt her. I was thinking how Melissa and Zoe embarrassed me, they're just really mean and I can't do anything about it.

And was it true? That I stink? I was so insecure that I kept my distance with Venus, and with other people in here, and Leon, did he notice my smell too, do I really stink? Or did she just say that to embarrass me? I was thinking really hard that made a wrong step and I tripped on the treadmill and I stumbled on it Venus gasped and everyone turned to look at me. I was stuck in the tread mill and I can't get up because whenever I try to get up, this stupid thing just kept on knocking me down so Venus helped me to it.

Everyone continued on their own businesses like nothing happened; they probably got used to see a person got knocked down on a treadmill but Melissa and Zoe burst out laughing. I felt my cheek getting hotter and hotter.

**Venus** and I got out of the gym after that scene and I wanted to cry because of embarrassment. Venus didn't say anything about it.

He dropped me off in front of the apartment and we said our goodbyes. I was feeling down when I get up in my room and I don't have the mood for everything, even showering. I just lied on my bed and, ignoring the sweaty shirt I have on and my greasy hair.

I closed my eyes, pretending the gym scene never happened. I was just about to drift into sleep because of tiredness and it was just then, I heard a beep from outside the apartment. I bolted right up and I peeked outside the window. I wasn't sure why but my heart told me to peek outside, and something inside me is telling me that, that sound is familiar.

I looked down and saw Leon's car, my heart was jumping and I never felt so happy. I wasn't sure why he's here but I am glad, even though it reminds me about the scene in the gym.

Leon waved from the drive seat and I immediately went to the bathroom and changed my shirt, and I even sprayed myself with my deodorant, I just hope it doesn't smell that strong when I get down. I was rushing through the stairs while I tied my hair into a pony tail.

I went outside and took a deep breath, and waved at Leon. He was smiling and his perfect brown eyes are smiling and his teeth are too bright I have to look down, before I get blinded by it.

"Hey," I said first, and I can't believe he is here!

"Hey, so, I just wanna ask if you still want to help –" he said but I was so glad I said so suddenly,

"Yes, of course! I'm totally there."

"So, see you tomorrow morning then." He said then smiled again, I almost told him 'don't smile in front of me, it is blinding me'.

"See ya" I said then he drove off. I jumped around the road and then headed upstairs and I started to choose what dress I'm gonna wear tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**pls review, and enjoy!**

**and I have a new story writing called 'abiding love' pls read it as well**

**I posted a sneak peek, at the reviews, but u probably didn't notice so anyway here it is..**

**Chapter 9:**

**My** alarm clock rang and I was awake before it set off, I already showered and I am now just thinking what to do with my hair, I was staring at the mirror and picturing Leon and I in the music room. I don't want to get my expectations high so I just stopped and headed to my small kitchen and carefully ate my breakfast.

After I brushed my teeth I heard Mae knock at my door and we headed downstairs together. I was reviewing all the things that I have to do before going to school, and in my mental list, I have ticked it all off, but I still get the feeling that I have forgotten something, I always get that feeling when I'm going on a trip or something.

Mae and I separated at the main hall, and I headed straight to the physics room. I was expecting to see Leon with Melissa and Zoe, but I didn't, I just don't know whether it is a good sign or a bad sign. I want to get excused from the class, so I won't get marked off this period.

I entered the room and the aura in the atmosphere got lazy and cool on my skin, and this room sent the chills on my spine. Then I turned on my ancient teacher, he was on the chair, reading, or sleeping? I walked to him and he woke up, yup he is sleeping.

I told him that I'm gonna be in the music building to do some stuff. He grunted and moaned, and I took it as a yes and I headed towards our Music wing. My heart was breathing fast and I can feel it on my ears, I was thinking if I should go or not. I thought of going and be cool around him, but when I reached the door, I felt like backing up, I took a deep breath, and touched the door knob I was about to twist it but I forced myself not to. I am so nervous and I can't even think straight. I peeked on the window and saw Leon inside, alone.

I remembered that I classified Leon as a distraction for my studies and he is! Look what he'd done. He made me skip my Physics just to be with him. But I peeked on the door again and I told myself:

"Suck it in!" Then I turned the door knob with my heart beating faster than a rocket launching through space.

I lifted my chin up and saw him, he was seating on a table and was strumming his guitar, he looked at me and smile. His smile, one of my favorite features of Leon, it is extra white and a dimple was showing on his left cheek, it is a perfect view, him sitting on the table with his guitar and the morning sunlight illuminating the room, that made it like a golden place.

I can't help but smile too, I only hope it is not one of those dorky smiles that I have. But I stopped smiling, just to be sure, and I don't want him to be scared like our meeting in Chem class last, last month.

"Hey," We both said, and that made me smile, he too is smiling, I don't know but this feels really natural.

"Hey," I said again.

"Hey, so come and sit here." Leon said and he was tapping the place beside him. Oh my god, is this really happening? He wanted me to sit beside him?

"Um, sure?" I forced myself not to squeal, and I walked closer and sat beside him. I kept a little distance just to make sure that things don't get awkward here, I mean he's with Melissa, and I just felt insecure of my odor, I kinda felt traumatized when Melissa told me that I stink.

"So," he reached for his music sheets "this is what I got so far." I looked at it and it reads,

I waited a long ago

And when you came

You made me feel alive.

I know that I've done thing to you

But I'm sorry. . .

It'll never happen again,

Please be with me.

I can't stop smiling when I was reading it, I mean it just sounds wrong and really bad rhyming, but I don't want to say it to him. I just smiled and I am thinking of something to say when he broke the silence,

"Maybe you can do the chorus part," he said, he was smiling, maybe really proud of his work, and I can't let him down.

"Okay, what's the song about?" then I grabbed the pen and paper, and I waited for his answer.

"About someone you love" he said while he is looking down and I just smiled. That explains the message of the song and.

I wrote without thinking and I come up with this, I tried to read it again and maybe change some lines and to rhyme the words but Leon snatched the paper and read it while smiling, and I felt my cheeks getting hotter, what if he don't approves,

He read the words while smiling, and hearing him saying the words I wrote felt good and comfortable inside me, but still, I feel embarrassed, how can I come up with that? I mean his lines are better than mine, but that's what I feel about someone that I love.

Chorus:

You're like an Angel,

Every time you walk by,

I feel like I'm in heaven.

You're my hero,

Every time I'm in trouble,

You're by my side, fighting the demons away.

I can't contain myself and I started laughing at my lines and the demons, I meant Melissa and Zoe. They're the demons of my life.

"That's pretty good, I like it." Leon said, and did I hear right? He liked it? Oh my god I think I'm gonna faint, no not really, I just added that for my dramatic effect, thinking that I was just about to faint, hah, what a stupid thought, I can't faint now, I'm lovin' this moment.

"Are you sure?" I said then I laughed, "Is that alright? It doesn't really make sense to what you wrote." I said and I looked at him, and we caught each other's eyes.

We looked at each other for just a second but it felt like ages, but I looked down, smiling, I can't believe this is happening I noticed someone at the door but ignored it, probably some student just passing by.

"No, it's perfect! I really liked it." Then he turned and looked at the paper again. "Maybe you could write the next verse." He smiled and I can't say no to that, when he's using his smile over me.

"Okay, but don't expect it to be good." Then I grabbed the pen and paper and started to write,

When I look at you,

I see forever, I wish you'll be with me forever,

And make me feel alive

Then he added his own lines,

I know that I've done things to you

But I'm sorry. . .

It'll never happen again,

Please be with me.

"There, we're nearly finished." He said, and my heart suddenly sank, I don't want this to end, yet.

"Okay, I don't think we're finish yet, it doesn't sound like music to me, and we've just put together our own lines." I tried to excuse something just to be here a little longer.

"You're the girl who loves literature here, why don't you make it better?" he said, teasing me, and I want to start editing it but the words came out automatically,

"You're the musician, why don't you make it sound like a song?" I said then shook my head, this is going nowhere, and we just made a crappy song.

"Okay, maybe we can just edit this together, then I'll sing it after, or we can both sing it." He said and that made me laugh.

"Me, singing? No, that's a really bad idea." I said and I looked down.

"Why? Come on, sing something." He ordered.

"I can't" I said. I'm not really into singing. "You'll just laugh at me."

"No, I'm not gonna laugh, come on I'll listen." He was looking at me waiting for me to sing.

"No,"

"Oh, come on" he pleads.

"I can't"

"I'll hate you if you don't sing." He said. _And what? Is he trying to blackmail me?_

"What –"

Then the door swung open and left me and Leon staring at her. Furious red hair, pouting lips and high cheek bones, her eyes are color of emerald and her breast! It looks like it is about to break her clothes. Awkward moment just went more awkward than ever.

She is sexy and all of male jocks here will drool on her. And I can't stop staring at her gorgeous face, it looks so perfect and just perfect, she is tall too, like one of the cheerleaders.

"Oops," she chuckled, "Sorry, wrong room, I'm new here, so carry on." Then she closed the door.

I turned at Leon and he was forcing not to laugh. "What?" I said.

"Nothing, where were we?" he said.

Then our school bell rang. Thank God. Leon stood up and tucked his guitar away, and I was frozen in my seat. I don't know why. I hate to leave but I can't stay here.

"When we'll see each other again?" I asked, I didn't expect it to come out of my mouth, but it did, so just carry on. I pretended that I meant what I just asked and Leon smiled.

"I'm here every time you have this period, what subject were you suppose to attend?" he asked

"Physics," I answered.

"Every time you have that subject I'm here, and you're welcome." He smiled.

"Okay," And I stood up. "So, where are you heading now?"

"I'm gonna be in the cafeteria," he paused, "with Melissa, and her friend Zoe." _Those hags._

"See you soon then." I said and forced myself to leave the room, that was the best period ever, and we'll be together again, soon.

I walked to the corridor and saw Mae; she was with the red-haired chick. I frowned, and thought_, do they know each other?_

I waved at them. And I started to run to catch up.

"Hey," I said to Mae and I looked at the red-haired chick.

"Hi, you were that girl in –" the red-haired chick started to say,

"Yes, that was me," I said so suddenly. "Hi, I'm Kayla, do you know each other?"

"Yes, I met her this morning." Mae said, "Isn't she smoking hot? People and jocks are staring at us while walking the school grounds" then Mae chuckled and red-haired chick smiled.

"Oh, my name is Christina." Christina said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said.

"So, Christina, want to hang out with us?" Mae asked and I was pretty sure she'll decline, because she belongs in the cheerleader's hang out spot: in the cafeteria, opposite table of the jocks.

"Sure, Let's go." Then she clings on Mae and my arms and we walked on linking arms, it felt uncomfortable, when people are staring at us.

We reached the Library and we sat beside Robert the paparazzi and Mary Jane his assistant. We talked and Christina shared her experience at her previous school while we listened and laugh at her jokes, she is so cool and she is really nice, I hope it's her true personality.

Robert was staring at her, all the time and just laughs when we all laugh; it's no doubt that he is stunned by Christina's beauty.

Christina says she's from LA, and that explains her tanned skin and fit body. I also heard that she is a spoiled brat that's why her parents sent her here in San Francisco with her auntie and uncle. She is currently single but I have a hump that not for long, she's gonna have a lot of love letters on her locker and the jocks running after her.

"I heard there are openings for Richmond's cheerleading squad. We should audition! All of us." She just exploded and I was totally gonna be there, because of Venus.

Crap! I forgot about Venus, she's alone in the cafeteria sitting on the loser table, with no one to talk to.

"No, I'm not in to cheerleading I'm more like an indoor girl, so no." said Mary Jane.

"Um, I don't know, I'll never get in, so why bother?" Mae said, she'll definitely pass auditions but with Melissa and Zoe in it? It's gonna be hell for us.

"Oh come on, we'll be there, right Kayla?" Christina turned to me, and she is smiling, and I can't resist, it is the best timing to tell them that I am going to the auditions with Venus's dance move.

"Sure, why not? Mae we should totally go!" I said. I'm just worried about Venus, finding out about Eddie and Mae.

"Um, just make sure you guys will help me get in." Mae said.

"Yes! This is going to be fun!" squealed Christina.

"Guys, I just need to get something," I excused just to check on Venus, she'll gonna have a hissy fit, because I didn't turn up in the cafeteria.

I reached the cafeteria but when I get to the loser table she was not there, I panicked and she's probably looking for me, while I was just about to exit the cafeteria, I heard a group of girlish laughs and it made me turn and look at the cheerleader table.

I saw Venus in the middle of the group laughing with some of the jocks and she looks really flirty and her eyes are on one of the jocks, I can't explain how she looks at him. It looks like she wants something dark with him, and I saw Melissa and Zoe beside her.

I don't have the guts to walk to her and get her out of that group that's why I headed outside. I'm glad that she's having a good time but I feel that something is wrong.

**School's** finished and Mae, Christina and I were walking towards the locker room. We had English, all three of us that's why it wasn't that boring even though the boys are staring at our table, almost drooling including our English teacher.

We were laughing on our way when Melissa along with Zoe and Venus stopped in front of us. Melissa is giving Christina her evil look but Christina looks more furious but at the same time, beautiful, she just raised her eyebrow at her, matching Melissa's haggish attitude, Venus is eyeing Mae, I don't know why but it looks real evil, and Zoe is giving me her 'You're just a dirt' look, did I do something bad to her?

The tension got higher but Melissa walked away bumping Christina's shoulder, Zoe followed her and tried to bump me but I dodged and she almost tripped, but Venus stayed on her place, he look is devilish. But it was gone just a second ago.

"Hey, Mae." Venus paused, "You should try out for the cheerleading auditions, right Kayla?" she said then looked back at Mae, "I'm sure we're gonna have so much fun!" her voice is so fake and I can hear hurt and pain in it. She smiled at us and then walked away.

"What is wrong with them?" Christina said then glared at the direction where the group of hags walked away.

"I don't know." But I am sure something is up, and I can smell a war going on.


	10. sneak peek of chap 10

**Sneak peek for the next chapter**

**We have our exams coming next week and I can't finish the next chapter at the moment, because I have to revise and review lessons. I also enabled anonymous reviwing, so many could review in this story.**

**Here it is –**

Christina got invited on a beach party and she wants me and Mae to go.

It was nearly midnight and a bonfire is blazing outside the beach house, people are over there, but still most are inside, and chatting and flirting.

Venus got all our attention, near the bonfire and then she sat on a guy's lap and kissed him, right on the lips and their doing French kiss.

The gold light coming from the bonfire is enough just to see the guy's face it was Eddie and he looks like he is enjoying it.

Mae started running towards the darkest part of the beach and I can't find her anywhere after that.

The girls Kayla, Mae, Christina went for cheerleading tryouts.

Mae and Eddie broke up, and of course Venus is really happy, Kayla saw the real Venus.

Melissa is focused on bringing Christina down, so she totally forgot about Kayla and Leon.

And themKayla and Leon always see each other on the music room.

**That's the sneak peek, and maybe I'll post the whole chapter next week.**

**And maybe I'll stop at this chapter because I don't feel like this is really going somewhere, but maybe I'll make this last chapter the end, just maybe.**

**I only know one reader so it's not worth continuing?**

Let's just wait next week.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
